You think you're cooler than me
by nutmeg17
Summary: HSAU Dean's the new kid at school, Cas is the popular one and he bets his brother he can seduce and bed Dean. Though Cas must remember not to fall in love his family has forbiden him too. In order to save more people the inevitable pain of saying goodbye
1. Movap, who?

**Heya, i found this on my computer thought i might as well put it up.**

**basically i heard the song you think your cooler than me and i picture castiel strolling down a school corridor with everyone looking so viola chapter one lol xx**

**please enjoy XD**

* * *

><p>Dean sighed as he carefully parked his car and stared up, unimpressed at yet another high school. His younger brother Sam said his goodbyes before bravely trotting of towards the schools entrance, insisting he is 'too old to walk in with his older brother.' Dean watched Sam go until he could no longer see his mop of brown hair bounce along as he walked.<p>

He didn't want to do this, he hated first days put simply they sucked, really sucked. Dean's had enough of them to last him a life time. They were always the same, awkward introductions, people staring, sussing you out and judging you. He didn't like being singled out and he was going to walk into a building filled to the brim with the town's teenagers and they all would be doing just that! After another irritated sigh he killed the engine and consequently the radio and begrudgingly pulled himself out of his car, his baby.

Dean instantly lost the safe comforting feeling he got when he was inside her and his anxiety started to creep in. with a few deep breaths he started to walk to the door, a horrible nouring feeling in the pit of his stomach and the feeling he was about to be sick were rippling throughout his body. Surly he should be used to new schools by now, unfortunately it never gets old.

He walked down the corridor the desk in sight. He watched as Sam thanked the lady there and left holding various papers. Sam spotted Dean; he must have looked off colour because his little brother approached him.

"Dean, it's going to be okay. It's just the same old routine. No need to get worked up. You've done this hundreds of times before. You can do it." Dean knew Sam was just trying to be supportive, but he couldn't help but feel patronised. Of course that wasn't Sam's intention far from it, but Dean knew he would be okay, that he could and has done this before. Try telling his body that! But he smiled to his brother and thanked him before they parted ways again.

Dean then continued his walk to the desk in front of him. Dean has been to enough of schools to know that high school pupils are a little like horses, they smell fear. So even if you are terrified, put on a front walk with your head high and fake it, Dean was good at that.

The young man introduced himself to the schools receptionist telling her he's new and she introduced herself as Amy. She was middle aged, ginger hair and thick black plastic rimmed rectangle glasses. He didn't take his eyes of her face so didn't see what she was wearing. He didn't like to look new people in the eye, actually found it hard to look anyone aside from his family in the eye, so kept his gaze on her rose earrings. For a moment Amy stared at the boy unsure of him, he refused to make eye contact but she assumed he was just nervous. Though she failed to see why, she shouldn't have thought it about a student but she could tell he was attractive, should fit right in. Before she smiled and introduced him to the school.

Amy handed Dean the necessary papers, which included a list of school rules and policies, a map of the school, his time table and locker information. As soon as Dean got the papers he thanked the women and shuffled off to find his locker.

It didn't take too long and found his locker down the first corridor of the school- the one he just walked down. He opened it and instantly repulsed backwards at the stench, a half eaten sandwich was in there, there was so much mould on the thing Dean was surprised it wasn't crawling around. He tore a piece of paper out his note pad and picked the thing up with that and tossed it in the bin at the end of his row of lockers, which lucky for him meant three lockers to the right. That smell wasn't going away anytime soon Dean thought and refused to put anything of his in there.

Dean shut his locker and, just like those horror movies when a being suddenly appears out of now where, well a small weedy looking boy stood behind this locker door. Which made Dean jump, he felt as it his tongue swelled to the size of his mouth and hands tingled and he felt sick. Yeah he could tell already that this school going to be the death of him. He threw the boy a glare; he was standing there smiling, until the glare of course when the boy started to feel a little intimidated.

"Sorry if I scared you Dean." The boy stepped back a little "I'm Chuck, I was appointed to welcome you to the school and help you out until you get the hang of the school." Dean rolled his eyes; this Chuck isn't the first overly friendly welcoming party he's had on his many first days.

"Yeah, they usually do." He said arms crossed leaning against the lockers. Silence fall between them for a minute, Dean looked at the boy called 'Chuck' he was wearing a 'I want to believe' t-shirt on, a slogan Dean recognised from the x-files, not that he will admit to watching that show, nay loving that show. Chuck's trainers were dirty and his jeans were old, ripped and faded. Dean couldn't tell if they were meant to be that way are if they really were just old ripped and faded.

"How do you like the school so far?" Chuck asked trying hard to make convocation.

"It's just like any other school. I've seen it all before." Dean shrugged and looked ahead of him again. There was a silence between them and Chuck looked to his feet and Dean didn't really know why he hadn't left yet. "Look Chuck right?" the boy nodded "This is my 12th new high school. I think I know how things work." Chuck nodded, he was trying to be nice but this Dean kid was being very rude, he didn't like it but he knew he shouldn't do anything, first days are hard. And Chuck doubted it got easier, in fact he guessed it got harder.

"I'm just trying to be helpful and welcoming. I know how daunting first days can be."

"Yeah well it's hardly something you can avoid." Dean was looked ahead of him, but chanced a look to the shorter boy he looked nervous and Dean had done that, he was just being nice. Suddenly Dean felt really mean, he's a lot of things but he would never allow himself to be mean. "I'm, I'm sorry Chuck. I'm being rude. It's good to meet you." He told Chuck who seemed to perk up and he accepted Dean's hand and they shook.

"You too, think nothing of it." Chuck said with a smile, Dean was looking at Chuck's hair to avoid his eyes; his hair was short, dirty blonde and very messy. Dean saw the smile and returned the favour.

"So does anything exciting happen here?"

"Well not for me, but the Novak's party are said to be things of legend." Chuck said, though he had never actually been invited, he had heard many stories, each one more awesome than the next.

"Movap, who?" Dean asked, having no clue what the boy was on about.

"Novak Dean, the Novak's their, their like freaking royalty in this place." Chuck told Dean, Dean knew they were going to popular kids, always were by 'the Novak's'? What kind of name is that for a gang, it didn't even made sense. Plus Dean didn't think people named their groups of friends anymore, apparently he was wrong.

"Oh okay, are they like a gang or something?"

"There a family." Chuck corrected him, Dean's eyes widened a little he didn't expect that.

"Okay that's a new one. A popular family." He told himself, giving him time to let it sink in. He was now sure he had seen everything there is to see in high school. This includes a teacher fucking one of his students in an empty classroom during one lunch time.

"Here they come now." Chuck said, Dean swore he actually sounded a little excited, which was strange considering Chuck went to school here and really should be used his fellow students.

There were five of them walking in a line, the corridor and students parting like the red sea as they walked.

"So what's their story?" Dean whispered to Chuck. He mentally kicked himself that he whispered what the fuck was that for? Everyone seemed to be paying attention to them, it was ridicules. Chuck stepped closer to Dean and began to explain.

"Well the shaggy haired boy on left, that's Gabriel. The clown, flamboyant, showy and confident, everyone's friend, well everyone that matters. He's the lead in the school plays, and the debate society. The guy on the other side. That's Balthazar, he's the oldest, he got held back in senior year. He's the guy you go to when you want something special, you know."

"Like a drug dealer!" Dean asked he couldn't believe his ears.

"Yeah. Well he deals in all sorts really, but drugs mainly." Chuck seemed so mellow about it, was everyone in this school high! "The red head next to Gabriel, she's called Anna. The cheerleader. Head cheerleader. The blonde next to Balthazar is Rachel. She's the preppy girl. Student body president, school council chairman." They walked forwards, staring straight ahead, assuming their paths will be clear, obnoxious pricks. Okay so Dean was jumping to conclusions but his been in enough high schools to know what he sees.

Then a boy with dark jeans and a blue shirt walked into view in the middle of them. His hair black and tussled, he walked different from the others; Dean noticed his hips swayed and he was looking around at the people watching them.

"And who, who's that?" Dean asked suddenly realising his dry mouth. Chuck gave a knowing glance at Dean, knowing full well the reaction Castiel always got.

"That is Castiel. The leader, if the Novak's are royalty, Castiel is god." Dean watched him walk, he smiled winked at a few passing girls before Dean asked Chuck, finding himself genuinely curious about the boy.

"So what's his story?"

"He everything; straight A student, rebel, and well he's kind of a whore."

"Excuse me?" Dean choked out not sure he heard that right.

"Well, he doesn't charge or anything but if he was a girl he'll be the school bike." Yeah he heard that right.

"But he's a Novak so its makes him cool." Dean said as he rolled his eyes.

"Exactly." Dean continued to watch, he watched Castiel eye up a boy, Dean thought he imagined it, but then after winking to another girl he went up to some guy dressed at a skater boy and have him a piece of folded paper and fierce kissed him lips quickly before rejoining his family. What threw Dean was that no one said anything; no one even battered an eye lid.

"Did you just see that?" Dean asked looking back at Chuck; he was smirking at Dean's reaction.

"Yeah." He simply stated.

"So he's gay?" Dean asked confused by all the winking at girls. Dean understood gay men doing that to keep up a front but Castiel didn't have a front; he just kissed a guy in front of everyone.

"No I said he's a whore, he goes for anything." Chuck told him with a little shrug, like it didn't matter. Dean was confused he had never seen a bunch of teens so unaffected by sexuality.

"Seriously? No one cares!"

"No, and because Cas sleeps with guys, there isn't any homophobia here, well if there is they don't say it."

"Huh." Dean said, didn't sound bad, it seems something good has come out of this Castiel's whoring around. He glanced back at the group and rolled his eyes. "Well he and his family sound like arrogant dicks. Just look at how they're swaning around."

"Shhh, you don't want them hearing that." Chuck instantly told him looking a little worried.

"Seriously, there just people there no better than me or you."

"Shhh here they come." Chuck spoke in a hushed voice and then looked over Dean's shoulder. Dean felt his anxiety creeping up his head spinning and throat pulsing. At that he took a deep breath he turned to face them. This was the moment where people will suss out and judge his character and he is not some minion and he couldn't pretend he was. Castiel turned and strutted over to Dean, not even looking Chuck's way. So Castiel was standing before him, quite closely. Dean looked up and down Castiel's form. His shoes were shiny, jeans snug and very shapely, his wrists were covered in a various bracelets as were a few random fingers with silver rings, his form was slender and shirt flattered it completely, lips full, stubble visible and without realising it he looked into the boys eyes. And boy did his eyes strike him, a vibrant blue, striking and breath-taking; Dean tried not to let it show how it affected him in the split second he looked into them before looking away from them, finally he could breathe again.

"Hello." Castiel greeted the boy, his four siblings stood in the same line behind Cas. Dean felt even less comfortable looking into his eyes so instead stared at the boys' mouth, which was a first he usually looked at someone's hair or ear or the wall just to the side of them, but Dean couldn't take his eyes of them.

"Hi." He spoke confidently although he was completely the opposite.

"You're new." Cas stated and Dean didn't know what to say, it seemed a useless statement, he knew he was new and Cas obviously knew he was new, why state it?

"No shit." Dean said with a smirk, despite his nerves he liked to mix things up a little and he knew that these people are not accustomed to people standing up to them.

"You've got spunk." Cas told him with a smirk, Dean couldn't help it he had to say it, it was just too good.

"And what I hear you've got everyone else's." he could hear gasps around him. And for some reason he had the urge to look the boy in the eye, he never had this urge before those eyes were just so, memorising, Cas was not offended by Dean's comment, in fact his mouth was upturned into a slight smile as he stared back into Dean's eyes.

"I think I'm going to like you."

"Shame I can't say the same." Dean told him, he didn't want to offend to boy, but what Chuck has told him about Cas and his family, he didn't think they were really his type of people.

"Castiel," the boy introduced himself. "These are brothers; Balthazar and Gabriel and my sisters; Anna and Rachel." Cas told Dean as he gestured subtly with his head

"Dean." Dean said and introduced himself, despite ripping into Cas, the boy seemed to shrug it off and wanted to meet him, Dean had to wonder whether this was normal treatment for new kids, everything seems so backwards here, it did seem possible.

"I'll see you around." Cas' smirk grew wider, and even though Dean tried not to be started to smile but and found himself wanted to see the boy again.

"Sure." He said before Cas and the other Novak's turned and continued to strut down the corridor.

Chuck elbowed Dean lightly when Dean's eyes trailed after Cas.

"What was that for?" Dean asked a little annoyed; he liked the view of Cas from behind.

"Don't go there. Trust me." Chuck warned Dean as a light pink tint flushed ever so slightly over his cheeks. It was so subtle that Chuck didn't see though Dean did feel the heat from it.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Dean told him as he looked at Chuck's fridge.

"Please. Yes he's handsome, yes he's the coolest guy in school, and yes he could and probably has charmed the birds from the trees. But in the end you'll end up alone. All he wants is a quick fuck."

"Sounds like you've had the experience." Dean told Chuck, he actually felt a little jealous, this wasn't good Dean thought. Chuck on the other hand had to try not to laugh when Dean spoke.

"What me? Oh no. No he doesn't even know my name. We've been in the same year since kinder garden and he doesn't know I exist, I'm not cool enough to appear on his radar." Dean's eyes widened, he couldn't believe it, and these people worship them and there complete dicks!

"What? See what I mean, he's a jerk!" Chuck laughed a little at that and his shoulders relaxed a little, "Come on, you can show me to my lesson." Dean joked and Chuck nodded and led the way.

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review <strong>

**I think i'll continue this, the next chapter is half written :P xx**


	2. respect is earnt, not given

**Thank you for the reviews :) they made me very happy :P x**

**heres chapter 2 enjoy :D xx**

* * *

><p>Dean and Chuck walked to homeroom together in silence Dean thought was almost comfortable. When they walked in, all the other student were already in their seats, the teacher standing behind the desk, was a woman, middle aged with short brown hair cut into a bob and the first signs of wrinkles, she looked plain, not in a bad way though. She seemed natural, not needing makeup or tones of fakery. She approached Chuck and Dean and after a few words, Chuck took his seat.<p>

Dean stood at the front of the class next to the teacher, whom introduced herself as Ms. Darby.

"Boys and girls, this is Dean Winchester. He's new." The students looked up and Dean's stomach fell. Ms. Darby looked at his papers, "It doesn't say here where you're from."

"Everywhere." Dean told her as he shrugged, because really he has and he really hated it.

"You moved around a lot?"

"Yeah."

"I have a question." A boy shouted about grabbing people's attention. Unfortunately Dean recognised as one of the Novak family, unfortunately he couldn't remember the name.

"Yes Gabriel." The teacher spoke with a smile, oh fuck Dean thought Gabriel, the clown and joker. This wasn't good Dean would have preferred the drug dealer.

"Where were you before here?" he didn't expect such a random question either way he was reluctant to answer it. He didn't want to play his games.

"Answer the question Dean." The teacher said Dean hated that even the teachers seemed to just go along with these Novak twats.

"Illinois." He spoke through his teeth.

"Before that." Gabriel spoke with a smirk, knowing that he had to answer.

"DC"

"Before that."

"New York."

"Before that."

"Is there a point to this?" Dean asked getting really sick of this and just wanting to sit down and try his best to be invisible whilst trying to get his heart to a more acceptable speed.

"Just want to see what kind of guy my brother is fucking." Gabriel spoke with a bigger smirk, the rest of the class up roared in laughter and Dean's eyes widened and face became heated.

"What?" he said in shock "No offence but your brother isn't my type." This wasn't altogether true, looks wise he really was a hot piece of ass but everything else about him just made Dean want to slap him. He just seemed like a dick, but not as much as the brother he's dealing with now.

"He's everyone's type." Gabriel told him with a wink as everyone even Chuck and Ms. Darby where watching the interaction between them intently.

"Does he know your pimping him out?"

"Yes. His idea actually." That just made Dean's skin crawl. Just the thought of Sam getting laid made Dean feel sick and want to fight for his honour or whatever. How can someone be such a man-whore his brother is finding him fuck buddies. It just seemed wrong on so many levels. He was snapped out of his thought by Gabriel's screaming; "You'll be like uh oh yeah Castiel, Castiel! Fuck me, fuck me! Harder oh yeah! Yeah! Harder!"

"What's your problem?" Dean asked trying to keep calm, knowing it's not a good idea to piss off the most popular guys in school on your first day, but this guy was really asking for a punch in the face.

"Just letting you know what's in store." Dean couldn't stop the words from escaping his mouth.

"Fuck off." Everyone in the class gasped, no one could believe what they had just heard. Gabriel on the other had didn't seem affected by Dean's words. In fact he nodded and whispered, very loudly.

"I think its daddy issues." Now everyone has a trigger, this was Dean's. He took the few steps needed to be a Gabriel's desk slammed him fist on his desk, making the boy jump and stare at him.

"Shut up, you dick!" before Dean knew what was happening three students had grabbed him and the rest were shouting. Gabriel stood up and smiled as he and Dean stared at each other. Dean regretted letting this prick get to him, he really did because he felt like he was going to pass out at any moment, but he couldn't back down now, so he just stared right back.

"Enough class, settle down, let him go." Ms. Darby finally spoke up; the students even looked to Gabriel who nodded before they carried out the teacher's request. This was one seriously fucked up school.

The students sat back down, apart from Gabriel and Dean, everyone in the class was staring, and Dean could feel their anticipation of what was to come. Dean just felt sick.

"You do have moxi." Gabriel told the boy through his stupid smirk before sitting back down. Dean finally got to his seat and waiting for the bell.

Great he thought the one school his mum promises he'll stay and graduate at is the fucking school he wants to leave the most.

Dean thought Chuck would stop talking to him, he wouldn't blame him. It's unnecessary trouble that he doesn't need, but to Dean's surprise he walked with him to his next class which they thankfully had together, Dean would have hated it if Chuck then had to run to his class on the other side of the school making him late.

* * *

><p>Lunch time rolled around and not soon enough because need was starving.<p>

He met Sam at the entrance to the dinning room, introduced Chuck and Sam introduced Sarah, she was Sam's Chuck, Dean felt he go the short straw. He liked Chuck but Sarah was cute, granted she was a freshman and Dean would never go there, she looked easier and less awkward to talk to. Besides judging by Sam's face he was already smitten. Dean couldn't help but smile to himself as the four of them joined the line. Once their food was paid for, Chuck led them to his table, whilst Sarah went to sit with her friends, much to Sam's disappointment.

Chuck sat at a table that was occupied by one student, a girl the brothers were introduced to named Becki. The four of them began to eat when Sam received a tap on the shoulder. His smile grew instantly when he saw it was Sarah.

"These are my friends, Ash and Jo. Is it okay if we join you?"

"Of course not." Chuck answered when Sam didn't. Everyone introduced themselves and started talking around classes or teachers or whatever Dean zoned out as he began to eat.

It wasn't long before Dean was looked around him and finding it difficult to even think about food. The dinning room was loud and very busy, he didn't like it. Crowded rooms were not to his liking and when in them, he felt much safer if he back was against the wall so he couldn't be surrounded. Luckily he had already sussed his escape route and with a quick glance to Sam, got up and walked out. Dean jogged to the bathroom where he emptied his stomach into the toilet bowl.

After around ten minutes Dean re-emerged and almost instantly ran into the last person he wanted to see, okay not the last but the boy was on his list.

"Hello." He deeply spoke as he stepped a little too close to Dean for his liking and stepped back a little.

"Where's your back up singers?" Dean asked looking behind Castiel a little surprised he was alone.

"Funny." Cas said with a straight face, but warm eyes, he did smile after he spoke though, making Dean accidentally smile back.

"Well I try."

"I heard about what happened with Gabriel. Well actually the whole school has heard." Dean rolled his eyes; he knew it was a bad idea as soon as he did it. Gabriel was in the wrong but he was the one that was going to get his ass handed to him for it.

"So what you gonna kick my ass?" Dean asked, trying to sound manly.

"No, I would like to apologise on my brothers behalf. He can be a dick sometimes, most of the time. He doesn't understand about a line." Dean was shocked that he definitely didn't expect. It was cool of Cas, Dean thought but it's not down to him to apologise. Gabriel was a coward as well as a jerk.

"Right, well if he doesn't have the descentsy to apologise, what better way then have your brother do it." Dean rolled his eyes and was about to walk away when Cas reached out and placed a hand on his chest to stop him. Dean ignored the feeling it gave him, knowing Cas' touch was that of an experienced whore.

"You should show me some respect Dean." He said slowly and darkly.

"Really? Why because your last name is Novak?" Dean spat out, before he could talk him self out of it.

"Well, yeah." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Dean was being the biggest idiot.

"Sorry. In my book respect is earnt, not given." He told the boy as he pushed him away gently. Cas then surprised Dean by pushed him up against the wall they were already half leaning against and whispered into his ear.

"Come to the janitor's closet with me and I'll earn your respect."

"I can't strain enough how little that appeals to me." Dean told him as he pushed Cas' hands away and looked him up and down in disgust. "Excuse me." He said before walking back towards the dinning room. Dean was smiling though he knew he shouldn't be. Dean was proud that he managed to speak normally and not show how nervous Cas made him. He left a completely baffled Cas behind,

* * *

><p>Cas stood frozen in shock, what just happened? He asked himself in disbelief. He, Castiel Novak, was just rejected for sex. No one has ever done that before. Some part of him was a little glad he wasn't really in the mood for it, but how else was he supposed to show Dean what he wanted to say and do, how else was he supposed to get his respect?<p>

Cas knew as he thought this how twisted it sounded. But he was just given respect, sex just came with it, now this Dean comes along and insists he earnt it? what the fuck? Cas was confused, really confused and he didn't like it. So to take his mind off it he side stepped to get in the way of one of the football players, Jason? Josh? It didn't matter the player knew Cas' name.

Without a word he took the players hand and took him to the changing room. After a skilled and well practised snog he licked the player's neck before pushing him to his knees. Jason? Yeah Cas decided on Jason, he undone Cas' pants and started to suck.

"That's it Jason." Cas cooed the boy as pleasure started to rise. The boy in front of Cas stopped and looked up.

"My name is Chris." Most people would not get a blowjob after this, but Castiel is not most people. He simply smiled, clasped Chris' face with his hands, bent down and kissed him softly.

"Even better." He whispered and Chris smiled back. Before launching back on Cas' dick so hard he fell against the lockers. Cas grabbed the back of Chris' neck and forced his cock down the boy's throat a little deeper and harder. Not that Chris minded in fact he started to moan at the harsh treatment and even got a boner from it.

"Pleasure yourself." Cas instructed and Chris obeyed instantly as started to stroke his own dick. Cas soon came in the boy's mouth, done his pans up and watched until Chris came over his hand. Then Cas crouched down and sucked the come on Chris' fingers whilst keeping eye contact.

"Fuck." The boy huffed out. Cas then grabbed the boys face and kissed him hard on the lips before getting up and leaving with out a word.

Cas walked around school for the rest of lunch, the same one thought on his mind the entire time. Cas was very worried when he realised when he left Chris huffing and spent on the floor that the entire time he was being sucked off he was thinking of that new kid, Dean.

He didn't feel guilty about thinking of someone else that thought didn't even come into it. It was the fact that he thought of someone. Usually he just got lost in the feeling, submerged by pleasure. He didn't care about the people he fucked so he never thought about them, during or after.

Cas stopped and felt a little bad, thinking that perhaps he should feel some kind of guilt over that, but he really didn't. In Cas' eyes people knew his reputation and they are still up for it, it's not like they don't know what he's like. But why Dean?

He doesn't show him any respect, doesn't seem scared or in awe on him, plus Dean's not just going to offer it, he'll have to work for it, seemed like too much hassle Cas thought. So why could he not think of anything else! This was starting to bug Cas and only stopped his trail of thought when the bell went and have him a mini heart attack.

Cas stood for a minute hand over heart breathing slowing, that fucking bell he thought. He then remembered that he had no more lessons, so went home straight home. Unfortunately his thoughts followed him and they were stuck on the same fucking subject.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like :) please review xx<strong>


	3. I hope he stays defiant,

**Heya thank you for the reviews :D **

**This is a short chapter of Cas at home.**

* * *

><p>When Cas got home all he wanted to do was crash. He dumped his bag, went into the kitchen and grabbed a soder, tipping it upside down first; knowing full well what Balthazar is like and he went to his large room. He woke up from his unintended nap a few hours later with a post it note on his forehead. The note was in Balthazar's handwriting Cas smiled and sat up to read it.<p>

**_'Come down when you awaken sleeping beauty and grace up with your presence.  
><em>****_P.s. Gabriel wanted to shave you. We let him. =)'_**

Cas' eyes widened in shock and jumped out of bed and darted towards the mirror. He was expecting only one eyebrow, but he had two, then he quickly ran both hand through his hair hoping their wasn't a bold spot. When he couldn't find one he even opened about his pants to check down there; because what he told Dean about Gabriel not having a line was true. Plus it sadly wouldn't not be the first time he was given a surprise Brazilian. Only Gabriel thought it would be funny to do such a thing as he braced himself to look. When he concluded all his hair was intact he did his pants up and went to the kitchen note in hand, not a happy bunny.

When he got to the kitchen every one of his siblings were trying not to laugh.

"Heya Cassie." Balthazar greeted him, choking out the words as he laughed, causing everyone else to erupt in laughter. Even Cas smiled a little before shaking his head.

"Not funny." Cas told them and put then note on the side. "Seriously I was freaking out." He told them through his smile and hopped up on the empty stool next to Anna. After the laughter had died done they continued their convocation, Cas just sat there as his mind drifted back to Dean, he was starting to get sick of this, he's never wanted someone so much.

"What's up bro?" Gabriel said from across the table, pulling him out of his day dream, to find that they were all looking at him, all looking slightly concerned.

"Cas, you alright?" Anna asked grasping his arm. "You feeling okay?" Cas forced a little smile, he was sick of that question.

"It's just, that new kid. Dean." Cas spoke softly and quietly, like he wasn't sure of what he was saying.

"What a jerk. You know he called me a dick in front of everyone." Gabriel told the rest of the Novak's, who all but Cas rolled there eyes at.

"We know you've been talking about it all day!" Anna told him, getting pissy about Gabriel insisting on bringing it up every five minutes.

"It hurt my feelings." Gabriel spoke in a mocking tone with his hand over his heart.

"Stop being a baby." Balthazar told him and threw a tea towel in his face.

"Gabriel you over stepped the mark, you where trying to get a rise out of him." Cas told him, annoyed at how he likes to push peoples buttons, even more so that it concerned Dean.

"Didn't expect to get one, no one's done that before." Gabriel said as a means to defend his actions.

"Then I think it could do you some good." Rachel told her older brother,

"I think you should apologise" Cas told him, and Gabriel's mouth just fell open at the suggestion.

"What! Why?" he demanded, but before he could say anything, Balthazar jumped in.

"Cassie wants to nail him." Anna slung her arm around Cas and continued.

"And he won't if he hates you, thereby us, thus also Cas." Cas tried protested a little.

"That's not it; I just think you were being a dick and good on him for calling you on it." Cas looked to his family they were all giving him the 'bitch please you want to fuck him' look "And I want to nail him." Which made them laugh a little and Balthazar playfully punch his brother in the arm. Gabriel was still not amused at the very suggestion of apologising.

"Yippee for you Cas but we're Novak's, we don't apologise and people do not call us out on anything. He'll fall into line soon enough." Gabriel assured Cas and everyone else. Anna rolled her eyes and pulled out her buzzing phone, whilst Balthazar took a pill, no one asked, no one wanted to know. Cas just stared Gabe down, he didn't like the idea of Dean becoming just another minion, it seemed like a lot less fun.

"He's not a puppet; he's a boy in a strange new town. Give him some slack."

"Fuck off Rachel."

"Ouch Balthazar." Gabe said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't talk to your sister like that." He warned, drug dealer or not, Balthazar was still the oldest and since their dad was hardly around, he tended to play mother hen, not that anyone asked him to, but Cas found it comforting to have a firm figure to keep them all order. It gave the impression of normality in his chaotic disorganised life.

"Whatever." Gabriel mumbled, crossed him arms and pouted. There was a minute of silence. Anna texting, Rachel writing, Gabriel doodling and Balthazar just staring at the wall, Cas just looked at each of his family, he smiled lightly he felt lucky.

The door bell rang and Gabe got of his stool to answer the door and pay the pizza man, knowing Balthazar was too high and would probably give him two fifties and tell him to keep the change…again.

They ate in silence each too hungry to bother with convocation when they could be eating. When they were nearly finished, Cas had to say something about what was on his mind, he didn't even care if anyone listen he just had to hear himself say it.

"I hope he stays deviant, I find it intriguing. You know he actually told me I should earn his respect because he wasn't give going to give it to me. Never had that before. Not in a long time." Anna laughed and nudged her older brother a little.

"N'aw you like a rebel Cas. I think you're finally bored of easy sex, I think you're just after a challenge." She actually found it cute.

"Well yes, what if I am. Gabriel. Apologise. Please." Gabriel rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air.

"Fine I'll clear the air, but only because you're my brother and I have too."

"Thank you." Cas told him with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah." Gabe dismissed it but gave his brother a wink and they continued dinner in silence. Cas looked around to his siblings and thought how they weren't quite like other families.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review xxx<strong>


	4. 50 bucks says you can't nail him

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews favourites and alerts I'm glad you are liking the story.**

**Enjoy :D xx**

* * *

><p>For the next two weeks Dean seemed to see Castiel everywhere. It was most frustrating and deeply unsettling. Cas kept giving him lustful sex eyes, which did secretly make Dean melt a little inside. But he refused to show it, knowing Cas' reputation and knowing full well he was just some challenge. Dean was no ones quick fuck. So instead he tried his best to ignore the boy and when he did accidentally catch his eye he would just roll his eyes and look away. Though each time it got a little harder.<p>

This drove Cas mad. Talk about wanting what you can't have! He has never wanted anyone so badly. Cas even resorted to trying to make him jealous, if he saw Dean walking down the corridor he would grab the first person he could and start making out.

Dean was getting sick of seeing Cas every where and now it was like he was giving him a private freaking sex show!

After school on Friday Dean went into the toilet, when he did could hear moaning and groaning, Dean wanted to turn and leave right then and there, knowing who it must have been, but he was bursting for a piss so he couldn't.

Fortunately they were basically finished when Dean went in, so he didn't have to endure much of it. He watched as boy Dean recognised as one of Anna's cheerleader came out of the cubical looking flushed washed his hands quickly before leaving. Soon after Cas came out of the cubical looking spent and relaxed. Dean's jaw tightened as he went to the basin to wash his hands. Castiel stood right behind Dean. Unlit cigarette in mouth, smiling slightly as he spoke in a low growl.

"Didn't mean to make it uncomfortable for you." Dean walked away to get paper to dry his hands and when he looked back the cigarette was lit, Cas looking very please wit himself. "You're always welcome to join." He told Dean with a wink as he exhaled smoke.

"No thank you." He told him trying to keep cool and not loose it, in one way or another.

"Ah you want me all to yourself." Dean shook his head; put the paper in the bin looked back at Cas and exited the room whilst spitting out one word.

"Whore." Cas looked up in frustration; he didn't know how to go about this one.

"Damn it." He whispered to himself as he took another drag.

Dean walked to the car lot as fast as he could, and met Sam who was waiting for him.

"Hey Dean." Sam greeted his brother but got nothing in return. Sam rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, if Dean was in a mood, best to just let him be. Especially if he's the one driving you home, because he will kick you out the car and let you walk 28 blocks on your own, again.

Cas was on Dean's mind and he hated it. He's a dick, a whore, a shallow superficial human being, he just uses people. Dean kept telling himself over and over again. Though it didn't make a bit of difference he was still attracted to the jerk. But he was dead set on not giving in to him; he doesn't do one night stands. Despite this he couldn't deny the fact that seeing Cas kiss all those students did make a twinge of jealously pinch in his stomach, and somehow it was quite hot listening to him fuck and the sight of him smoking was a complete turn on. But the bastard knew it too, he knew he was hot, he knew he could get anyone, that caught his eye. He's so fucking arrogant. He was ripped from his thought but Sam shouting at him.

"Dean!"

"What the hell Sam!" he yelled back.

"You just drove past the house." Sam calmly explained, and smirked when he saw Dean go red as he turned the car around. "Jesus Dean what were you thinking about." Dean shot him a warning glare and Sam dropped it, Dean was not in the mood to chit chat; especially about that and especially to his little brother.

When Castiel got home he quickly checked his father's study making sure he was out- if he was anywhere in the house it would be there.

"Okay I can't stand it anymore." He groaned loudly and slumped on the sofa with a pout next to Anna. Whilst Balthazar and Gabriel stop their game of C.O.D and looked to Cas. Everyone in the room was looking worried for there brother. "I am getting in that boy's pants." He shouted out, all three teenagers sighed and Anna hit him with a pillow.

"You jerk you had us all really worried."

"Anna you don't have to worry. All he does is turn me down and I have never wanted anyone more."

"Our brother ladies and gentleman." Gabriel said making Balthazar snort a little and Cas shot him a glare. Anna laughed a little and went to the kitchen for a drink, running her hand through Cas' hair as she past.

"I make it my fucking mission!" Cas said as Balthazar got up and sat next to his other brother.

"Fancy making it interesting?" he asked slinging his arm around his shoulders.

"What do you have in mind?"

"A wager, $50 says you can't nail him by,"

"The Christmas dance." Gabriel said as he came and as the other side of him. Cas looked in-between his older brothers for a moment, but everyone knew he couldn't refuse a challenge.

"You're on." His brother's cheers and they all shook hands.

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to end well?" Rachel spoke, making the boys jump a little not realising both Anna and Rachel were starting at the doorway watching the bet be made.

"You're a pessimist Rachel. Think of the bright side. We're essentially pimping out our brother." Gabriel grinned and Balthazar high-fived him as he laughed, Anna rolled her eyes and sat on the arm chair with a magazine.

"great-" Rachel started sounding very unenthusiastic about it, she was cut off by Cas who started coughed. Everyone tensed and Rachel darted to his side. They all crowded him asking him he was okay, rubbing his back, he stood up and broke free and went to the kitchen to sort himself out. Leaving behind his worried looking siblings.

At his siblings command Cas spent the weekend in bed. He hated it he didn't like feeling confined. But whenever he got up and went outside his room he was nagged and shoed back in there. Rachel even brought up drinks and food. It gave him time to do some work and it meant he could knock his history essay out in a weekend, but by Sunday evening he was climbing the walls. So he decided to join his family in the living room.

"Cas what are you doing down here?" Balthazar asked and everyone looked at him, Cas ignored them until he came in properly and sat on the sofa.

"I'm going stir crazy up there. Thank you for your concern but there's no need to coddle me. Please treat me normal, so I can feel it for a little longer." Cas mumbled the last part making all heart bleed for their brother.

"Oh Cassie." Balthazar said and gave him a hug.

"I love you man" Gabriel shouted dramatically and jumped on his brothers so he couldn't be included in the hug.

The girls watched laughing at the sight. When they managed to untangle themselves Balthazar was on the sofa laughing his head off at Cas 'accidentally' kicking Gabriel in the stomach when he started to tickle him. Cas stood up, hair basically standing on end and was swiftly joined by Gabriel, he got up and looked to Cas with a menacing gaze, wriggling his eyebrows at his brother, Cas knew what Gabe was planning his brother tended to put him over his shoulder and spin him around on occasion. Cas giggled and ran and hid behind his sisters. Gabriel laughed and tried to get past bur Anna slapped him on the head instead.

"Meanie!" Gabriel shouted with a dramatic gasp.

"Gabriel, grow up." Rachel told him and Anna stuck her tongue out to Gabriel who growled at her before turned to Rachel and grabbing her hands.

"you're the youngest Rachel, be immature for once!"

"I don't-" Rachel was unable to finish her sentence as Gabriel wrapped him arms around his youngest sister and span her around in the air, causing her to scream. Gabriel started to wiggle her around a little and soon she was laughing as was everyone else that was watching.

"Put me down Gabriel! Please I'm gonna be sick!" Gabriel obliged and placed her back onto the ground. "You're a jerk." She said and pushed Gabriel back and he fell into the arm chair. The laughter faded away and Anna stepped forward, Cas in tow arms around each other.

"Fancy watching she's the man?" she said with a smirk.

"Oh god no." Gabriel groaned as he twisted until he fell on the floor and left the room glaring at the girls and Cas. He hated that film he watched it once, he was tricked into it, the film symbolises his failure, fucking film. Balthazar groaned at the same time as Gabriel but it took him longer to get up.

"Gabe. Wait for me." He shouted and rolled over and crawled towards his brother.

"You alright there?" Gabriel asked as he watched him get to his feet.

"I'm going to have some, you want some?" Gabriel nodded and the boys left and went into the garden to share a spiff.

"Bye, bye boys." Anna called after them. She turned to Rachel and Cas and asked about the film again, Rachel nodded and agreed also.

"I'm up for a chick flick fest." Cas said making the girls smile, it's been months since they had one.

"I'll get the popcorn." Anna said as he wondered into the kitchen.

"Oh there's wine in the fridge." Rachel said and rushed after her sister, Cas got out the blanket from the bottom cupboard that the three of them liked to use on these sorts of nights to make them selves comfy.

The three of them settled on the sofa and turned the film on. Cas sat in the middle holding the popcorn whilst each had a glass of wine in hand. After she's the man had ended, they then proceeded to watched and cried at titanic, afterwards Rachel looked at the empty bottle on the table.

"Shall we open another?" she asked, Anna shrugged as she finished her glass with a large gulp.

"Sure, while I'm doing the girly thing you might as well whip out the face masks." Cas joked as Rachel went to get another bottle.

"That would be awesome!" Anna screeched, Cas' smile fell a little at that.

"No Anna it wouldn't, I was joking," he told her and she began to pout, Rachel came in giggling as she had an idea.

"Don't worry Anna we'll do his nails instead." Both girls started grins, Cas didn't like this plan, not again he thought. Why do they always get him roped into a bloody manicure?

"Oh no. Stay away." He warned and backed up on the sofa, Rachel put the bottle down and with both wearing smirks they approached him. They jumped on him and tickled him as they tried to pin him down. Cas tried to fight back as he was screaming and laughing.

He knew resistance was futile, it always was. He ended up with blue nails with white dots, having that taken off, to have pink and yellow nails to have that taken off again for the girls to put black vanish on him.

"Hey, Cas I'll give you twenty bucks to wear this tomorrow." Cas agreed it wasn't like it would be the first time he's worn nail vanish to school anyway. They chatted and watched films until late into the night.

They were woken up by Gabriel in the morning by shouting 'FIRE FIRE' scaring the hell out of them, and Rachel to slap Gabriel around the face. It was half six and they had to get ready for school. All three of them had stiff and swore necks from sleeping sitting up right on the sofa all night.

They all made it to school on time which they were all surprised at considering all the drama of the morning, not that it would really matter if they were late, what were the teachers or the school actually going to do?

Cas, was sure as hell he wasn't going to loose a bet to Balthazar, so decided that he would put his plan to get into Dean's pants into action, starting today.

* * *

><p><strong>I've baked Castiel cookies for everyone that reviews! ;) LOL xxx<strong>


	5. Chicken ceaser can kiss my ass

**Heya, thank you for the reviews, I love you all! :P xx **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Castiel hadn't seen Dean all day, that all change though when, at lunch time he started to cough again feeling a little under the weather, so he decided to go outside needing some air. He took the sandwich brought with him from home, like he usually does on Monday's and went to sit on the bench. He stopped when he noticed that Dean was already sitting on the bench he sat at. Dean looked over and rolled his eyes about to get up.<p>

"Don't get up. I just came out for air. I'm not going hit on you." Cas reassured him, he would but he didn't have the energy at the moment, all he wanted to do was eat his lunch.

"Well I'll leave you to it." Dean told him and got up.

"Stay. I would appreciate the company. You don't even have to talk to me. Just sit?" Dean looked at Cas, he seemed different, and he looked a little dare he say pathetic and a little cute.

"Okay." Dean nodded and sat back down and joined by Cas. Cas sat and looked around at the campus for a little while. He opened his little plastic box to eat his sandwich.

"You not eating?" Cas asked looking over at Dean saying nothing in his hands. Dean didn't answer so Cas talked more. "You like peanut butter and jelly?"

"What?" Dean asked confused at the randomness of the question.

"Here." Cas said as he offered Dean a sandwich from his little box.

"No thanks."

"It's just a sandwich, not a wedding ring." Cas tried to joke; he was just trying to be nice. For once he didn't have seduction on the mind, not that it seemed to matter but he tried to make light of it.

"Like you would ever give someone one of those."

"Won't be able too." Cas said he saw Dean's confused expression and quickly spoke again so he didn't have time to ask questions. "Do you want it; I won't eat both, so it's just going in the bin."

"Thanks." Dean said as he smiled gently and took a sandwich. "This doesn't mean I'll sleep with you."

"Oh damn you've foiled my plan. Once you eat my sandwich I own your cock, can't believe you didn't know that and this town. It's the custom."

"Alright, I take your point." Dean said, admitting it was stupid of him. They shared a smile before Dean looked down at the food in his hand and frowned a little. He was pleasantly surprised.

"I never had you down as a peanut butter and jelly guy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, thought you were the chicken ceaser salad type." Cas scoffed at that, ceaser salad sucked.

"No way. Chicken ceaser can kiss my ass." He joked, and then he heard something he didn't think he would. Dean let out a light laugh; it was very present to Cas' ears. "I like your laugh." He mumbled.

"Don't start Cas." Dean rolled his eyes, he knew this wouldn't work, an actual convosation, Cas just can't seem do it, that disappointed Dean more that he thought it would. Cas scowled a little at Dean he wasn't really trying anything.

"Dean, I was just saying you've spent the last two weeks glaring at me and calling me a whore. It's a nice change to hear you laugh." Dean looked up at that and court Cas' eyes, the only eyes that don't belong to his family that don't make him sick. "Sorry I spoke." Cas told him and he looked down at his half eaten sandwich and put the little box on the bench in-between them having enough of food.

"Sorry." Dean said making Cas smile a little. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. When a horrible familiar feeling made it self known and before he knew it, Cas started coughing. "You alright?" Dean asked went he saw how red Cas was going.

"Gone down wrong way." He choked out as he nodded, reassuring Dean.

A few minutes later, Balthazar came running up to Castiel, he had stepped out to talk about a deal, when he heard his brother and dropped everything to run towards him.

"Cassie? Cassie you okay?" He asked feeling worry in the pit of his stomach.

"Bit off food's gone down the wrong way." Dean explained as he started to rub up and down Cas' back.

"Right." Balthazar said before turning back to his brother. "Cassie, drink this clear your throat." He said hand Cas water and forcing him to drink despite him still coughing. He thought he was going to drown or something since he was also gasping for air. Fortunately he didn't. "Take these." Balthazar told his brother as he fished out two little white pills.

"Is that wise?" Dean asked, surly if someone is coughing its better to give them a pat on the back rather them giving them pills of god knows what! Balthazar just shot Dean evils and turned back to his brother.

"Thanks Balthazar." Cas said holding onto the pills for when he can take them.

"Look I have to go, will you be okay?" he asked Cas nodded. His coughing was fading to just a cough now and again.

"I'll be fine." He assured his brother with a smile. Though Balthazar didn't move, Cas laughed a little and pushed him away. "Balthazar, go." He ordered and took the pills Balthazar gave him.

"I'll check on you later." Be promise before leaving. Castiel and Dean sat in silence for a moment before Dean looked to Cas he couldn't help but feel a little scared when Cas was coughing he didn't know what to do. He didn't like feeling helpless.

"How you feeling?"

"Better thanks." He smiled at Dean and threw his half eaten sandwich in the bin.

"You shouldn't have taken those pills especially when choking."

"Shut up Dean." Cas snapped and Dean's eye widened, he was just expressing concern.

"Wow okay." Dean mumbled to himself, and prepared himself to leave, Cas held Dean's arm, grabbing his attention.

"Sorry, it just hurts." They smiled at each other and settled themselves and sat once again in silence.

"Smoking?" Dean stated as a question when Cas lit a cigarette and took a drag.

"Yeah."

"Maybe that's why you cough." Dean suggested, Cas just laughed he seem to find it genuinely funny which confused him. "What's funny?"

"You, acting like you give a crap." Cas said smile still on his face.

"Who says I don't." Dean said feeling offended at the accusation.

"Oh please. Ever since you've been here you've acted like you hate me." Cas looked over, Dean's eyes where on the floor he couldn't look Cas in the eye. He knew he was right, not without course but in hindsight it seemed quite mean. Especially when Cas said it in that stupid meek pathetic voice he uses sometimes that really pulls Dean's stomach. "I'll see you around." He told Dean voice plain and blank, Dean hated the sound of it. Cas got up and walked away, Dean was left confused, he thought they were getting somewhere maybe getting past the whole 'fucking' thing, perhaps he was wrong.

* * *

><p>After school Dean meet his brother by his locker and they walked to his car with Sam yapping Dean ear off about Julius ceaser. Dean couldn't help think of Cas <em>'Chicken ceaser can kiss my ass' <em>

"Shut up Sammy." Dean snapped when he realised he had to shove away a smile that he felt begin to form when he thought of that strange whore leader of his family gang.

"You alright Dean?" Sam asked, he was starting get annoyed Dean was always in a bad mood lately.

"Fine. Sorry Sam. It's just those fucking Novak's." Dean told his brother as they got into the car.

"Just ignore them." Sam shrugged off, like Dean hasn't tried that, the more he tries to ignore him the more he sees him.

"How can I? Cas won't leave me alone!"

"Cas?" Sam asked and Dean went a little red at using him bloody nick name.

"Castiel. Wherever I turn he's either making out with some random person, or fucking them, or he's coming on to me!" Dean shouted, making sure he left out their little scene at lunch.

"Wow Dean, calm down. This is Castiel Novak you're on about right?" Dean nodded as he dug his keys out using it as a distraction so he didn't have to look at to Sam. "The most popular guy in school. No offence but I think you're imagining it."

"I'm not!" Dean shouted feeling a little offended, he didn't want the attention he just wanted Cas to leave him alone, even though he really he didn't like the idea, he wouldn't admit it.

"What ever man. Let's just go home." Dean rolled his eyes, not having the energy to argue. Dean just got to the school exit when he came to an abrupt stop. "Why have we stopped?" Sam demanded.

"How can I go when those fucking Novak's are in my way?" Dean shouted he was starting to get annoyed.

"Huh." Sam huffed looking ahead and seeing all five Novak's starting there, Cas at the front.

"Stay in the car Sammy." Dean told him little brother firmly before getting out the car. Sam obeyed Dean for about two seconds before laughing slightly, and getting out the car whilst mumbling to himself.

"Fuck that." Dean walked up to the family. Eyes glued on Cas, he was the only one that mattered, as in he was the leader so he was the only one he needed to convince Dean had to explain to himself after having that thought.

"Get out the way." He told them, chest puffed out, posture tall but eyes averted from their gaze; instead he focused on Cas' shirt.

"What ever happened to please Deanie?" Gabriel wined, smirk on his lips. He stepped forward trying to intimidate Dean, it didn't work. Dean had grown accustomed to much worse.

"You know what Gabriel? Don't even start." Dean warned getting really sick of it. "Because I will put my fist in your face." He warned and he even managed to look up to the boys eyes.

"You wouldn't dare." Gabriel spoke with confidence but not as much as before, no one had stood up to him before, Gabriel was sure that his name would protect him, but with Dean he wasn't sure how far it would. Though he didn't back down he wasn't going to back down. Balthazar stood in-between them and push them apart a little, trying to break the tension.

"Okay. Okay! Children stop. Jesus. Gabriel stop winding him up. Dean show respect to your peers. Not because of our name, but because it's polite." Gabriel backed up and for the first time Dean felt a little guilty for how he treated the Novak's, Balthazar was right. A small tint flushed over his flushed as he stepped back a little, Cas was staring at the boy in front of him. He seemed to have forgotten what he stormed over to say but he looked uncomfortable standing there and Castiel couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Dean is every thing alright?" he asked stepped towards him a little, his voice grabbed Dean's attention and caught his gaze and even though it made Dean's stomach churn and tighten he couldn't look away. Dean was only pulled out of Cas' stare when Dean heard Sam who had gotten out of the car called his name and started to approach the scene.

"I said stay in the car Sammy." He barked at his little brother. Castiel turned and decided the best way to get an answer from him would be to through Sam.

"Hello Sam. I'm Castiel."

"Hi." Sam answer embarrassed and shocked that Castiel; the Castiel knew him and willingly spoke to him.

"How do you like school?" he asked quickly glancing at Dean then back to Sam. Dean didn't look happy.

"It's good thank you."

"Look I'm trying to go home. Please move so I can." Dean spoke grabbing Cas' attention back to him. Dean felt better when he had the boy's attention again, he couldn't explain it. It just felt good. He started to smirk and stepped towards him, Cas loved how this seemed to make Dean squirm, even though he tried to hide it. "What do you want Cas?" He asked almost desperately, he was starting to feel sick and just wanted to be at home.

"Party on Friday. At my house. You should come."

"No thank you." Dean told him without a second thought, he didn't do parties. He would love to go to parties have a great time but its just one more thing that his stupid anxiety has prevented him from. Random people in a small place with lower inhabitations, always makes his stomach twist. Of course if he was drunk, really drunk it wouldn't matter so much and he could have a laugh, only problem is he didn't do hangovers well and he didn't like drinking, his dad has seen to that.

"Please." Cas gently stepped closer to Dean as he asked. Dean's stomach pulled at hearing Castiel sounding so desperate, needy and even normal, human and not some well, Novak. He knew he couldn't look the boy in the eye, so he sighed knowing he was defeated.

"I'll go if Chuck comes." He said. If he had to go then at least Chuck should get too, how he was talking about it on his first day, Chuck seemed to think it was the best thing in the world.

"Who?"

"Chuck." Dean repeated, eyes wide not quite believing Cas was truly clueless, though judging by his blank expression he was. Dean shook his head, suddenly feeling angry on Chuck's behalf. "You're such a dick."

"Excuse me but, what have I done?" he asked so innocently I made Dean more angry, he looked Cas straight in the eye before speaking.

"Chuck. He's been in your year since kinder garden." With that he turned and returned to the car, when him and Sam were in he honked his honk trying to get the Novak's to back off. Thankfully they did, Cas being the last to move. Dean was right to think Cas was a dick, he really was, even so he couldn't help catching Cas' eyes on his way out of the school parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha Cas is having a party, considering what he's like when sober, can you imagine how much of a whore Cas is when he's drunk, aha! :P<strong>

**Please review :) xxx**


	6. I refuse to go back to being invisable

**Heya thank you for the reviews :D**

**I cant wait to see drunk Cas either but it wont be just yet lol :P xx**

* * *

><p>Chuck was standing with Dean at his locker the next morning before they went to home room. The smell in his locker seemed to have subsided so he was packing his books into it.<p>

When Dean turned back to Chuck, who was still chatting his ear off, they weren't alone for long. Castiel came up to them; Dean didn't know if he wanted to smile or roll his eyes, either way his body tensed. Castiel walked right up to them and to both Chuck and Dean's surprise he didn't even look at Dean, in fact he addressed Chuck.

"Hello Chuck." The small boy stood mouth open, completely lost for words, unable to comprehend the Castiel the Castiel was finally talking him.

"You, you know my name?" He asked mouth still gaping.

"Of course. I just wanted to check that you are going to come to my party on Friday." He smiled politely, Chuck could hardly contain his excitement whilst Dean was starting to get really annoyed, he was playing Chuck. It wasn't fare.

"Seriously!"

"You haven't been to one, starting to feel like you don't like me." Cas even pouted, Dean pushed away the thought of how cute it was and instead concentrated on the fact he was dick.

"No! No of course I do. Just didn't think I was invited."

"Chuck, we have been in the same year since kinder garden. You're always welcome." Cas smiled to Chuck then to Dean who was staring at them. "So you're coming?"

"Sure."

"Do you know where I live?" He nodded extensively "Good be there at around nine. Oh and bring Dean."

"Okay." Cas left the two boys with completely different emotions. Chuck was over the moon he could hardly stand still whilst Dean was mad, he didn't know at who and at what specifically but the interaction between Chuck and Cas defiantly caused anger in him.

Dean made sure he avoided Cas and all the other Novak's as best as he could. Thankfully Sam had talked Chuck and the others into moving tables to one closest to the wall. Dean was very grateful even more so that Sam hadn't specified why they should move. Sam was damn convincing when he wanted to be. This meant Dean could manage lunch in the canteen, but on this occasion he left the building and sat under a tree, trying his best to be invisible as he plugging in his I-pod, closed his eyes and relaxed.

He managed to get through the next few days without seeing that stupid blue eyed whore, that was stupidly intriguing and Dean couldn't help but think there was so much more to him, but that was stupid, stupid! It didn't matter how many times Dean told himself that he couldn't help it.

It got to Wednesday the school day had ended and Dean was sorting out his books at his locker.

"You've been avoiding me." The voice said from behind him, Dean stopped for a second before continuing packing his books into his locker without looking around.

"I'm mad at you."

"Chuck."

"Got it in one." Dean told him as he closed his locker and turned around, being careful not to look the boy in the eye.

"You said you would come if Chuck does. So I personally invited him for you." Dean couldn't deny this was true, so simply rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "What do you want from me Dean?" he stopped and turned around and this time looked Cas in the eye, stepping towards him as he spoke.

"How about some honesty. That time at lunch was the one time I thought perhaps you're more than some Novak whore. That was the one time you seemed to be human." Dean stood there looking at Cas, finding the dark hair boy was the one that wouldn't meet his eye and stared at the floor. Dean was shouting at himself to just leave, to walk away but he didn't and he hated that he didn't know why. Cas leaned against the lockers and looked like he was in deep thought.

"I never wanted to be popular." Cas finally spoke still looking at the ground.

"What?" Dean wasn't sure if he heard that right and if he did he sure as hell didn't believe it.

"I never wanted it." Dean snorted in disbelief but he didn't leave, in fact he lent against the lockers next to him.

"You don't show it."

"When I was in fourth grade, my eldest brothers Michael and Luc came to high school. They were legends. Suddenly we all were. I was nothing, no friends no one gave me a second glance. Then one day suddenly everyone saw me." Cas looked up into Dean's eye, but he was looking at his hair not his eye, he wanted Dean to look him in the eye, he would see honesty. "So there's some honesty for you."

"Chuck never said-"

"Well people remember what they want too." Cas push himself off the lockers and stood in front of Dean getting a little too close than needed. "I never wanted to popular, but I refuse to go back to being invisible. I can't." Dean lowered his gaze and looked into his eye he looked so pitiable and Dean couldn't help but feel his heart beat fasten, but it had nothing to do with anxiety for once, so he choose to ignore it as he didn't understand it. Cas stood waiting for an answer when he didn't get one the boy sighed and turned to leave.

"I'll go." Dean spoke before he knew he was going to, before he could stop himself. "On one condition."

"Go on." Cas eagerly said, willing to probably do just about anything to put time into wooing and then ultimately fucking this kid.

"You don't try to have sex with me." Cas couldn't help but laugh at that, though inside he was more than a little disappointed. "You laugh but I know your reputation."

"Okay, deal." Without Cas turned and walked out of school and headed home, smile firmly planted on his face. His plan seemed to be working, slightly.

When Castiel got home he was greeted by Balthazar who was sitting on the sofa "Heya Cassie." He was channel flicking before settling on Jerry Springer, Cas rolled his eyes as he joined his brother on the sofa. "How's mission Dean coming along?"

"Don't ask." Cas huffed out as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay." He answered before turning his attention back to the screen.

"It's just he's a hard one to crack." Cas blurted out, frustration boiling over; he would have thought he would have wound the bet already.

"Not going for your charm then."

"I tried the whole vulnerable past bullshit but I got nothing. Though I did get more results than cocky, horny, whorey me." Balthazar looked over to his brother, yeah he was trying to score but never in his seduction techniques has his past or other side of him come to play. It was just a bet he told himself.

"So, what? You're going to be sensitive?"

"It's the way forward. I will not loose this bet." He told his brother with a smirk before they settled down to watch Jerry Springer, Cas managed five minutes before grabbing the remote anything was better than this. He settled on the big bang theory, way better he told himself. Not that he really paid attention to it, his mind was still either thinking of a certain person or was trying to get his head around what exactly he had told him, he never felt that open and vulnerable he didn't like it, but he was kind of glad he did it. At least Dean thinks of him as a human not just some 'Novak whore' Cas' eyes widened at that thought and had to go upstairs to burry himself in his covers. Never before has he cared what his tricks had thought of him, but it was just a bet, it was just sex.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :D xx<strong>


	7. Are you high?

**Heya :D thanks for the reviews, I love you all! **

**I know you all want to see a drunken Cas, you will but not yet :P I'm building up to it, i want dean and cas to build up more tension and have dean teased a little aha x**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was Thursday when Dean swallowed his fear and sat and ate with lunch with brother and friends. Jo and ash, who were actually pretty cool seemed to have permanently joined the table, Sam and Sarah were chatting about something nerdish whilst Jo, Becki and Ash were in convocation whilst Chuck was scribbling notes in his pad, Dean smiled he liked it, he had friends. It was nice.<p>

"Hey." A grumbling voice said snapping everyone at the table's attention, apart from Dean who answered before taking another bite of his lunch.

"Hey." Castiel stood in silence for a few beats as he looked at Dean, whilst he ate trying to ignore the boy, everyone else at the table was still staring. Cas then turned to the one person he thought would cause a rise out of Dean, the one person he really cares for.

"Hi Sam."

"Heya Castiel." He answered eagerly, he seemed proud that Cas recognised him in public; Sarah seemed very impressed at that fact.

"Can I sit with you?" he asked Dean, who was still making a point not to look at him and concentrate on his food.

"You can sit if you like."

"Thank you Chuck." Cas said, making the boy blush a little. Dean rolled his eyes, did Cas really think that knowing his friends names would make him want to be with him? He didn't even know who Chuck was yesterday and now he's acting like their old friends, he's such a dick. Cas sat opposite Dean and ate in silence, after a few minutes the teenagers started to continue their previous convocations. Dean looked up to see Cas' lustful stare so he looked down and tried to ignore it. Yet he could feel Cas' stare and he didn't like it. Every time he looked up there was that look that no doubt had got many people into bed.

"Stop it." He told Cas trying to sound as calm as possible.

"What?" the boy answered so innocently.

"You know what." Cas couldn't help but start to laugh to himself.

"Is everything aright?" Sam asked, hearing Dean's irritated tone that is usually directed at him.

"Just fine Sammy. Cas is just making it hard to eat lunch."

"I'm making something hard." Cas scoffed making Dean almost choke on his food, and everyone else to either laugh or blush, in most cases both.

"Dude!" Dean shouted to him, hardly believe what he just said and in front of his little brother! He was so embarrassed. "Cas."

"Hmm" the boy answered as he started at the ceiling.

"Are you high?" Cas looked back at the boy and shook his head fiercely and tried to deny it.

"No. No. No. Absolutely not." He shrugged "Maybe a bit." Cas giggled out, Dean sighed and got to his feet.

"Come with me."

"Finally, haven't been laid in ages." Cas spoke through a huge smile as he jumped to his feet, making everyone at the table laugh and Dean went very red.

"Okay for one I saw you drag a girl into the janitor's closet this morning and two, I'm taking you out for air. You're a wreck." He stated before taking Cas by the arm and practically dragging him out if the cafeteria.

"Bye guys." Cas shouted from the door and waved dramatically at the remaining members of Dean's table, causing every one in the cafeteria to stop and look.

Dean continued walking Castiel out until he got to the parking lot standing next to his car. All the way Castiel kept stroking the boy's facing mumbling compliments like;

"You're cute." "Pretty." And "You're hot."

"You keep saying that but you know nothing about me."

"On the contrary I know more than you think." Cas told him as he tried to step closer to the boy, who just stepped back and found his words amusing.

"Really. Go on then surprise me."

"Your name is Dean Winchester, moved here about three weeks ago."

"Great detection Cas." He told the high teenagers getting a little annoyed.

"Are you going to let me speak?" Dean didn't like the idea that people knew about him. He kept his private life private so even the idea that Cas knew something unnerved him. Even though he was sure he didn't Dean didn't like it though he nodded keeping his eyes on the floor and let Cas speak. "You moved around a lot, never settling in one place for too long, so you're not used to long term ties to people. Which makes friendships hard, so you'd think you'd be up for one night stands, but you're not, so that suggests that you've seen it happen, seen it go wrong, seen it tear apart a family. I would say that your dad had many affairs and probably wasn't that discreet about it. He also wasn't the nicest person to be around. Your mother finally up sticks and moved finally settling here, suggesting family is here and who does a heartbroken, struggling newly single mother feel most comfortable with then her parents. So you moved in with your grandparents on the promise you were going to be staying in town this time, though you probably heard that before so you weren't convinced at first. Sam is your only sibling and you're very protective and feel you have to care for, defend and look after him. Your mother worked a lot, probably multiple jobs so you had a hand in raising little Sammy. You don't look people in the eye, avoid crowds and get tense easy, you suffer from anxiety. Probably down to your fathers aggression, his emotional and physical bullying. Your mother probably suffered it years before moving, when she found out he had started on you, she finally saw sense. Although you seem cut off and distant not wanting to get too involved, all you want is to be loved, to be in love, but you're scarred you'll turn out like your father so repel from it, but let me assure you, you are nothing like you dead beat dad." By the time Cas had finished Dean was staring into Cas' bloodshot eyes through his tear filled eyes, completely bewildered. "How's that, am I in the ball park?"

"How could you possibly," there were no words, Dean's mind couldn't function every ounce of him was fighting the tears that were stinging his eyes.

"I observe. I can relate. Not completely but," Cas trailed off and for what Dean guessed was the first time broke eye contact first.

The two teenagers stood in silence for a minute or so, Dean trying to wrap his head around the fact that a near enough complete stranger just saw right though him, cut up his secrets and laid them out in front of him.

"I lied to you." Cas said still not looking at the boy in front of him. "I did know who Chuck was. I was trying to be cool." He told him as he chuckled to himself, hardly believing he was actually telling Dean this.

"Well you just came across as a dick." He told him, trying to get back to a good mind set, which was still reeling from Cas' words.

"I know I'm sorry." That took him aback he didn't think he would hear Cas apologise for his actions and even sound sincere about it.

"Then why do you do it?" he asked staring at the stoned teenagers face, finding himself too intrigued about him for his own good; Dean knew this but he had to know.

"Because I have to act cool." Cas told him with a strained smile on his face.

"But you're a Novak." He said simply, by very definition he was cool anything he did was cool why did he had to act it?

"Yeah and probably the dorkiest person you'll ever meet." Cas told him as he ran his hand down his face in an attempt to hind his embarrassment of telling him this.

"Really? Don't believe it." He stated trying to hide the amusement in his voice. Cas caught it and pushed himself off the car and ended up standing in front of Dean who was now sandwiched between Cas and his car. Usually he would hate this, feeling trapped but for some unknown messed up reason he didn't, he almost liked it, almost.

"Dean, I collect marvel figurines, I have a lord of the ring chess set that I personally hand painted, the love the original doctor who, I read Jane Austin, I love trashy reality TV and chick flick nights with my sisters. I own an extensive collection on nerdy slogan t-shirts, which I can't wear out. Oh and last summer, I learnt Latin for no other reason other than I was bored." Dean was blown away.

"Oh my god. You're real chatty when you're high." He chuckled; having no idea what else to say.

"I have to act like someone else, because having a superman marathon isn't considered cool." Cas looked at the floor as he said that a little pink tinge coating his features. Superman marathon? Cas was certain that Dean was either going to laugh in his face or go and tell the whole world and not want to be seen with a nerd like him, he hated all those possible reactions, he really hated them.

Dean's heart melted and face softened as he heard Cas' little confession, he wanted to laugh, not in a bad way just at how adorable he seemed to look and he had to stop himself from reaching out and touching the boy.

"Sound's pretty awesome to me." Cas' head shot up and their eyes clashing and locked before Dean could look away, and know he was looking into those blue eyes he found he couldn't.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Was all Dean could say, it even came out as near enough a whisper. He could barely hear it over his beating heart.

"Do. Do you fancy it tonight? The superman thing, not sex. I'm not. I mean you're the first person that I've said any of this to and I," Dean had to stop himself, for he wanted to kiss him, not a good idea he reminded himself. Cas was tripping over his words and Dean interrupted him, saving him from his own words.

"Sure." The smile on the high teen was huge.

"Here's my number, I'll text you my address." He grabbed a pen and scribbled him number down on Dean's hand.

"I like this Cas. This geeky, awkward, nerdy Cas. I like it. Keep it. I don't like your cocky whorey alter ego as much." They shared a quick smile before Cas took a step towards the boy causing Dean to seize up a little. His eyes skated over Dean's body, feeling lust begin to heat up his body.

"That's a part of me too you know." Dean was staring at Cas' lips; he wanted desperately to have the will power to push him away. Cas lent forwards and purred into Dean's ear. Dean couldn't help but close his eyes. "I mean right know, all I can think about is," he stepped impossibly closer, putting his hands on the car roof either side of the boy's body in front of him. "Pinning you against your car, and sucking your cock." With that Cas quickly licked Dean's lobe.

"Cas' you have to stop." Dean told him firmly but with no real force behind it.

"On my knees, undoing you pants, out in the open, sucking until you come, anyone could catch us; at. Any. Time." Cas was slowly stroking his thigh with one hand and holding his neck with the other and he was aware that Dean was getting hard by it. "I know you want it." Dean swallowed wishing he could argue, but fuck it felt good. He wasn't quite sure what to do when Cas put his leg in-between Dean's but Cas was currently rocking his hips, very softly and subtly but he could feel it and made him want more, which of course was Cas' plan, to tease Dean into getting Dean to want him, to kiss him.

"Cas, no. you should stop."

"Really. You seem to like it." Cas was obviously referring to the boy's erection. Cas' handed ghosted over Dean's cock making the boy moan. His expert hand applied just the right pressure in just the right way, after slowly licking Dean's neck he spoke normal with a smirk on his face.

"But you're right. It's not appropriate. I'll see you later." Without another word he stepped away and walked back inside. Leaving a frustrated and pissed off Dean still leaning against his car, horny, confused and hard. Great. He instantly wished that hadn't happened he had shown weakness on two accounts. For one, he let Cas close to him turn him on and tease him and two, he's pretty sure he had just made a date with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh some of you were a little confused at the last chapter, Cas didn't make up his past but he's trying to use it to get to Dean lol but there 'date' thing, wasn't part of Cas' plan, it just happened. He's trying to get to Dean but he didn't prepare himself for Dean starting to get to him aha! :D<strong>

**Please review, you'll make me a very happy person aha :P xx**


	8. You want to be my Robin?

**Heya thank you sooooo much for your reviews I love them all so much! :D**

* * *

><p>Dean met Sam after school and drove him home like usual. The only difference was that Dean neither talked nor did he put his music on and blasted it out on the way home, which put simply seriously unnerved the younger Winchester.<p>

"Dean are you okay?" Sam finally asked as he parked the car in the drive way.

"I'm fine Sammy." He tried to sound breezy but Sam wasn't buying it.

"You haven't really spoken since you took Castiel outside at lunch time."

"What do you want me to say Sam?" Dean near enough shouted, surprising his little brother with the anger and desperation in his voice. Sam wasn't scared though, he knew Dean could never hurt him, he was worried for his brother. Sam knew what Dean has gone though and would anything to take away his memories, to stop him ever being hurt again.

"I want you to talk to me Dean. I know it's hard but you know how bad things can get for you when you repress everything!"

"Fine!" Dean shouted. They sat in the impala for a minute or so in silence. Sam waiting patiently until Dean was ready. The elder boy took a deep breath and started to speak. "Cas systematically ripped apart my life and told me all my, all our private family secrets, he knew basically everything, from just observing me. Do you know how much that freaks me out! That he may not be who he pretends to be, or maybe he only pretends to be what he's pretending to be. That maybe he's got more going on that a just being the most popular kid in school, maybe he's something more. Then he turns around and goes straight back to whore Cas. I don't know which one is the real one. I don't want to be one of his accomplishments, but the things he told me, I couldn't help it, I couldn't refuse."

"You slept with him!" Sam burst out in complete shock, not believing what he was hearing.

"What? No!" Dean protested "But I did agree to go his house tonight to watch films." The silence fell again, Dean hated it; it was awkward and thick and wished he hadn't opened his stupid mouth. "Say something Sam."

"You're going on a date?" the young Winchester asked, he was deeply confused, this was Castiel, he didn't do dates and neither did Dean.

"No, I, I don't think so."

"You know as soon as you get there he's going to try and seduce you every chance he gets." Sam started to explain, not wanting Dean to put himself in such a situation. "And I know you Dean, you may not sleep around but you're still a teenage boy and I'm not gay but I'm not blind, Castiel is hot. You shouldn't go."

"Who asked for your opinion anyway?" Dean snapped back, and got out the car. Feeling stupid for his words but he didn't want to listen, he could take care of himself. Though he knew Sam was only trying to help and he wasn't saying anything that hadn't already crossed his mind.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked as he got out the car as well and looked to his brother over the top of his beloved car.

"Go I guess. He seemed different today." Dean reasoned with both him and his brother.

"Yeah he was high." Sam stated and Dean rolled his eyes before he turned towards the front door and the two walked towards their home.

"No, well yeah, but he was like a geeky little nerd. It was kinda,"

"Oh good Dean don't tell my you have a nerd fetish."

"Hell no! He just seemed human." Dean shrugged and fished his keys out. "Don't worry Sam. I'm not going to sleep with him, alright? We're just friends."

"Castiel Novak doesn't do friends." Dean couldn't argue with that.

"Well little bro, friendship is all he's going to get out of me. Trust me." They shared a smile, Dean stopped when he put his key in the door, needing some reassurance from his brother. "Don't tell them. Please. I really don't want the drama."

"Sure."

"Thanks." They went inside; despite Dean feeling more relaxed after talking about it with someone he trusted, he was still extremely nervous about tonight.

Dean sent a text to Cas' number telling him that it was him he didn't have to wait long for a reply, which as promised contained his address.

After telling his mum he was going to hang out with a friend and he'll be back by no latter than half nine, though he expected to be back earlier. He left before too many question could be asked. He dropped Cas a text letting him know he would be around five minutes and pulled up outside the Novak's house at half three.

* * *

><p>The boy gingerly knocked on the door to the huge house and before he knew it the door swung open and Cas was standing in the threshold sporting a large smile.<p>

"Hello Dean. Come in, please."

"Thanks." Dean told the boy as he stepped inside.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier but I really like your car. It's awesome." Cas seemed to be speaking rather quickly, was he nervous? Dean couldn't help but smile at the thought, that and now he knows the boy has great taste in cars.

"Thanks."

"Come on up." After taking his shoes off Dean followed Cas up the stairs. "Sorry, it's kinda messy I don't really get visitors." Cas told the boy as he entered his room at the top of the stairs and sat on his bed.

"I thought your family always threw parties. I'd thought you'd be used to visitors." Dean enquired as he started to look around, the room wasn't messy messy but it looked lived in. if this was messy for Cas he is in for a shock when he sees Dean's room, the boy kicked himself at that, he was already imagining Cas in his room, in his bed, no, no stop it Dean stop it.

"In the house yeah. But no one really comes in here." Dean was surprised at that considering his reputation Dean would have thought his bed was in constant action.

"Why?"

"Because I lock the door." The boy answered feeling a little embarrassed. "Don't think people would really appreciate what the Novak whore has as a bedroom." Dean couldn't help but smile at the thought that he was one of the few people that got to see it, not that he said that of course that would make him seem so girl like, perish the thought. But he did seem to recognised the bitterness in his voice as he referred to himself as a whore, suddenly Dean felt bad for the times he called Cas that, it was true but he felt bad. Though once again none of this was said.

"Well it's not really what I was expecting." He said as he took another gaze around the room. I really was a surprise a good one though, from the bookcase full of what Dean assumed to be classic literature, to the resident evil poster, it all seemed right. Seemed to prove that Cas really was a person, the person Dean was hoping for. Though it made him feel a little sorry for the boy having to hide his inner geek. "Whoa you weren't kidding about the chess set huh." Dean couldn't help saying when his gaze set on the beautifully accurately painted set of characters on his window sill. The boys shared a short laugh before Dean went back to looking around, he didn't touch anything thought that was over stepping the mark, but he saw no harm in looking, and Cas didn't seem to mind.

"Sorry."

"About what?" he asked not turning around from the DVD rack that caught his attention.

"Lunch, I don't usually let Balthazar talk me into weed, especially not a school."

"It's cool." Dean told him but didn't turn around; he quite liked high Cas, though he knew that was wrong. High Cas just seemed more honest.

They fell silent for a few minutes, Dean looking around Cas' room whilst Cas watched, Cas started to explain things now and again. After a little while Dean joined the other boy on his very comfortable double bed and they settled down to watch the first film.

Half way through the first film, they ordered pizza, which came in time for the second film. They ordered meat feast which Dean suspected was some kind of pun but Dean choose not to care it was he favourite topping and it was delicious.

After the pizza was eaten the two teens sat back on the bed, hunger well and truly vanished with the gorgeous taste of fresh pizza still lingering on their taste buds.

"So Cas," Dean started, stopping to find the best words. "Tell me about you self." Dean mentally cursed at himself for sounding like a contestant on blind date and waited for an answer from the boy, he was determined to get to know him properly.

"What would you like to know? You know basically everything." I know nothing! Dean shouted inside his head he wanted to know everything but his mind just blanked.

"I dunno. Where are you going to college?" a light question but Dean didn't want to get to deep to soon, besides it would be good to see whether he would be close next year.

"I'm not."

"What?" He almost sounded as though he heard those unexpected words fall out of Cas' mouth, and he kind of did.

"I don't think I'm going to college," he said in a very matter of fact kind of way which just confused Dean further. It even angered him slightly that Cas is defiantly smart enough for college and he has just shot the idea down.

"But you're like ridiculously smart you could go anywhere."

"Yeah but I don't think I'll get to go."

"Why?" he pushed further, ignoring the fact that Cas was looking more and more uncomfortable the more Dean questioned.

"Circumstances seem to have prevented me from going."

"What does that even-,"

"What about you?" Castiel quickly interrupted desperate to change the focus of the convosation away from him. "I can see you at college." Dean seemed to sense this and Cas was very grateful when he answered.

"Nah."

"But you want to go." He said, seeing the desperation and distant sadness on his face.

"Yeah. I did, more than anything I wanted to go to college. But as it goes I'll be lucky to even graduate high school." Dean chuckled but it was a humourless laugh a defence mechanism, when talking about this it was probably a laugh or cry moment, but Cas didn't want a front he genuinely wanted to know the truth the real Dean. Not that he was not to talk about fronts.

"You're smart enough."

"Yeah but the way we lived study just kinda took a back seat. I got night jobs when we moved to help mum, to provide for Sam so he wouldn't go without, so he could be whatever he wanted, with brains like his it would be tragic if that little nerd didn't go to college." Cas listened and saw the pain in Dean's face; he could see the pain and for a split second thought he could feel it too.

"And you."

"I'll get by." Dean shrugged, trying to convince both of the he didn't care, neither of them believed him. "Don't really deserve to go to college anyway; who am I to go off to college when I'll probably just end up in a garage anyway." Cas' heart really did go out to him, he was so damaged how did no one see it. Cas has seen that his friends seemed to see him as a joker and to those that didn't know him he was a handsome mystery stranger, but he was so much more. He reached out and put his hand over Dean's in a rare display of affection, Dean smiled though didn't look at the boy, instead he stared at their hands.

"Dean, you deserve anything you want, you gave up your dream so that Sam could have a chance to have one. You gave up college to care for your family." There was a beat of silence, there was a pull of emotion inside of Dean he didn't like it, made him feel weak. He had never said that out loud before, he thought it made him seem pathetic but Cas seemed in awe. Dean soon decided he didn't like the silence of the heaviness of the convosation so decided to put on a smile and try to lighten things up.

"Well when you say it like that." He chuckled to himself, Cas stroking Dean's hand with his thumb and shifted closer to the boy. Instantly grabbing his attention.

"Dean I'm serious, your caring and loyal, you have principles and you stick by them. I'd like that."

"You're lying, you're just trying seduce me." Dean smirked and leant in a little, staring into the boy's eye.

"You're the most selfless person I know Dean. You're, you're batman." Dean threw his head back and laughed hard, Cas smiled as he silently watched the boy laugh. When the laughter subsided there were a few beats of silence. The boys caught each others eye.

"Oh really well if I'm batman." Dean lent forwards a little and Cas' gaze fell to the boy's lips. "You want to be my robin?"

"Always." Cas whispered and the two started to lean in, knowing what was happening. Dean knew it was a bad idea but he simply couldn't stop. The air vanished from the room, the room vanished and all the boy's could see, could comprehend was each other and promise of what was to come.

Just before their lips touch in a glorious sensation of contact, Cas violently pulled away and started to cough. Dean was deeply disappointed despite himself all he wanted was that kiss.

"You okay?" Dean crocked out realising his throat was incredibly dry, Cas nodded and told him through coughs that he just needed some water and left to go downstairs. Leaving Dean alone in his room, Dean on his part didn't over think Cas' coughing thought it was to do with all the smoking and didn't give it a second thought when Cas left, his mind was full with what he thought were more pressing matters.

Dean was confused at what happened, but more concerned by the fact he really wanted it. He remembered his promise to Sam, _'Well little bro, friendship is all he's going to get out of me. Trust me' _when did this quirky little whore get under Dean's skin so much. He covered his face with his hands and tried to get a grip of the situation, though he knew it was a fruitless endeavour because all he could think of was his lips, those full lips that he desperately wanted to kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>N'aw bonding session! aha<strong>

**Oh there one more chapter finishing Dean and Cas' 'date' then its onto the party! XD**

**Please review :D xxx**


	9. evil pixies riding green elephants

**Heya thanks for the reviews :D**

**this contiues straight after cas and deans 'almost' kiss :)**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter xx**

**I would love to take the credit for this update but it was DesSabSal who pmed me wanting an update and reminded me about the story aha .**

* * *

><p>Cas quickly made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a few pills from the side draw and taking them with two glasses of water. He stood leaning against the counter trying to make his breathing normal again.<p>

Despite his throat saw and eyes wet from coughing, the strongest sensation were his lips, they were buzzing from Dean and his almost kiss and he kicked himself for being so excited and blissfully happy over something so small. He shouldn't feel this way he knew it; he had to keep his mind focused.

After a few minutes Balthazar wondered into the kitchen.

"Hey bro." he greeted his little brother and lent against the counter next to Cas.

"Hi Balthazar."

"How's Dean?" Balthazar asked, almost sang the question, Cas thought about it, but he knew better not to tell his brother about the moment he and Dean just shared.

"He's, confusing." Cas was looking at the ground, not wanting to look his brother in the eye.

"Oh is Cassie getting attached." He mocked, Cas' eyes shot up at that and attempted to stare his brother down.

"Don't be stupid Balthazar. It's just a bet. A bet that I am going to win."

"Really?" they shared a smirk and Cas nodded.

"Yeah, he seems to trust me now." Balthazar slung his arm around Cas' shoulders before speaking.

"And you're what? Going to tear that trust apart, break the kid's heart for $50?"

"You sound like Rachel." Cas answered brow furried, as he looked at him, there was a twinkle of amusement in his eyes, Cas rolled his and answered. "And yes. Besides it's more than just $50, it's the principle." Cas told him as he removed his brother's arm from him.

"That you can get who ever you want?"

"I suppose. Why are you saying these things, it was your idea."

"I know. I'm thinking that a battle of conscious will distract you enough for me to win." Cas' eyes turned into a glare as he looked to his brother, trying to play mind games, what an idiot; _'though isn't that what I'm doing to Dean?' _Cas thought to himself. He brushed that thought off and turned his attention back to his brother.

"You're an ass."

"What? You're not going to tell me you've had a change of heart and you actually like this kid are you? Because you know you can't-"

"I know that, and no. it's just a bet." Cas interrupted his brother, getting a little annoyed and assured him that it was just about getting laid despite the horrible pang of guilt he felt as he spoke. Cas refused to acknowledge this thought, a bet was a bet and Cas was determined to win. Cas went over to the fridge leaving the older boy leaning against the counter. He opened the fridge and pulled out two cans of Pepsi max before turning them upside down.

"What are you doing?" He asked a little chuckle to his words as he watched his little brother.

"Checking. I know what your like." He said not looking up front the cans.

"I did that once." He protested, causing Cas to looking up, memories still fresh in his mind.

"I was Ten, and I hallucinated that evil pixies riding green elephants were after me. And you still haven't explained how an eleven year old got that kind of stuff." They ended up laughing at that. Though terrifying at the time, it was one of those fond memories you look back on, though not many teenagers could argue to having the same kind of memories Cas seemed to have.

"You're not going to let that go are you?" The mood suddenly became serious before Balthazar continued to talk. "Besides I don't do it anymore. I don't want you to take something you shouldn't." The brothers looked at each other, Balthazar shrugged and Cas smiled fondly at him. Cas tossed a can and caught it before turned and returned to his room and Dean. "Have fun with Dean." Balthazar shouted to Cas as he reached the stairs, Cas choose to ignore him.

When Cas re-entered his room, he found Dean sitting on his bed with his history work out. He was a little disappointed he didn't find Dean lying on the bed shirtless, pant-less, completely naked really, but there was time enough for that.

"Hey." He greeted the boy as he walked in. "What are you doing?"

"History. Thought doing something productive could be a good break from, superman." He said getting back to his work, though he knew he was doing his work to try and distract him from Cas, he was pretty sure Cas knew this too.

"Yeah." He said as he made his way across the room and sat on his desk chair.

"Aren't you going to do it?" Dean asked after a few minutes, realising Cas was just staring out the window, he didn't like the idea of being ignored, however much it puts him on edge Dean couldn't help want Cas' gaze and attention to be on him.

"I did it before you arrived." He told the boy in a matter of fact way.

"How? it's really hard." Dean demanded though he inwardly winced knowing that Cas was a freaking brain box.

"Here." Cas told Dean as he held out a piece of paper for Dean to take.

"What's this?" Dean asked though he already had a good idea of what it was and he didn't like it.

"My answers you can copy it. Get it out the way." Dean's face hardened he defiantly didn't like the idea, he would rather fail on his own than pass on someone else's work, a pang of anger coiled in Dean's stomach did Cas really think that of him?

"No thank you." He firmly told him, Cas didn't really understand Dean's hesitance, it didn't make sense to him.

"Why, you find it hard, so take this." Cas urged trying to shove the paper into Dean's grasp.

"No Cas. I'm not some charity case and I'm not a cheat." Dean almost shouted, annoyed that Cas thought he was, though aware he was merely trying to help.

"Sorry." Cas mumbled feeling like an idiot, he put his work back in his folder and stared at his hands, Dean hated seeing such a sight, it was mile away from the usual confident self assured Castiel he knew, he didn't like seeing the guy look so wounded.

"Sorry, thanks anyway. But I could do with some help on a few questions, if that's okay?" Cas looked up and saw Dean's soft green eyes and instantly relaxed and perked up.

"Sure." He smiled and moved to sit next to the boy on his bed and started to talk him through question 3.

Suddenly a screeching sound piercing the peaceful silent darkness. Dean wasn't aware when Cas and he fell asleep, even that they had but as his phone started to ring he woke up with his head resting gently on Cas' top arm with Cas' head on his, they were almost, cuddling. Almost.

"Yeah?"Dean said as he answered the phone, not checking who was calling.

"_Where are you?"_ his mother screeched down the line sounding a little panicked, okay very panicky.

"Castiel's, I told you." Dean explained wondering why she was over reacting. "Don't worry I'll be back by half nine." Trying to calm her down a little.

"_Dean, it's half eleven."_

"What?" Dean shouted not believing it; he looked at the clock on Cas' wall and sighed. "Sorry we fell asleep."

"_Just come home, bet you haven't had any dinner either."_

"We ordered pizza, and I've done my history work. I'll be home soon, promise. Love you."

"_Love you too"_

"Bye." Dean hung up feeling guilty for falling asleep and being so late but he was so relaxed and Cas was surprisingly good company.

"Hey, who was that?" Cas asked, Dean jumped slightly not realising the boy was awake.

"My mum, it's half eleven."

"Fuck" Cas sighed staring at the ceiling.

"She wants home." Dean said, he didn't really want to but he knew he had too.

"Well go then."

"Fine then, dick." Dean scoffed, looking away from him, it actually hurt hearing Cas not care and he hated himself for that. Dean got up to leave when Cas sat up right.

"No wait," Cas said, Dean turned, Cas looked nervous and fidgeted slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, it's just, well, your mum, she'll be worried. I mean I don't want you to go but,"

"Are you stammering?" Dean asked smile spread across his face, he could help but think it was cute as he sat back down on the bed next to him.

"Kinda yeah." Cas chuckled out a pink tint covering his features.

"It's cute" Dean said before he could stop himself. Cas loved hearing that, he smirked and looked at Dean, lust starting to fill the younger boy.

"Cute enough to fuck?"

"Whore down Cas." Dean sighed looking away from him, not wanting to look into those eyes, just in case he was a little too tempted.

"My apologies." Cas mumbled, they sat in silence for a bit both knowing they should say goodbye but neither wanting too.

Dean shifted his position and placed his head back on Cas' shoulder with his legs bent and knees gently touching Cas'. Cas looked at Dean's new position, they were so close, they were almost intimately close, cuddling. Whores not do that, Cas started to panic and stood up getting himself out of that situation, he didn't cuddle. The smaller boy made the excuse that he needed the toilet and leave the room telling Dean he'll see him at school. Cas waited in the bathroom until he heard Dean leave and the front door close, he let out a shaky breath pissed at himself for leaving like that, pissed at himself that he actually wanted to stay in that position, to feel Dean's body against his, and not just in a more panting sweaty coming kind of way. Mostly he was mad at himself for admitting it to himself, it is just a bet, he kept telling himself over and over, doesn't mean anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh Cas is starting to doubt himself, of course he refuses to loose the bet lol poor Dean :P<strong>

**Please review xx**


	10. You're making everyone uncomfortable

**Heya everyone, sorry its been so long.**

**Got busy and distracted.**

**I have also gotten a little addicted to teen wolf and the show's fanfiction, despite my love for Destiel still being strong, Sterek has totally won me over lol**

**Anyway on with the chapter. It starts from the day after the last chapter :D **

* * *

><p>The next day before the bell went for homeroom, Dean and Chuck were by his locker; Dean was listening to his new friend rant about the amount of homework he has gotten already. He was barely listening, his mind stuck on constant replay of last night. Dean didn't even notice Cas approach him and it wasn't until Chuck stopped talking and seemed to freeze did Dean actually looked up at him. He saw his friend's eyes were focused to the side of his head. He turned to find Cas standing in front of him, a little to close. Their eye clashed making Dean's hands go tingly, he cleared his throat and stepped back a little. Cas didn't miss the small flush that crept across the boy's face, he smirked in response loving the reaction he got from him. He couldn't resist trying to see that tint of pink in his cheeks again, he stepping even closer though Cas tried to seem innocent as he did so, both Dean and Cas knew he was doing it on purpose. Though Dean knew he couldn't call him out on it without letting the boy know how it affected him, even though Cas already knew there was no way Dean was actually going to tell him, so he counted it as a win.<p>

"You left this on my desk." Cas said as he headed Dean's history folder over.

"Thanks." With that Cas shot Dean a wink and Chuck a nod before stepping back and turning to leaving speaking over his shoulder as he walked away.

"I'll see you at lunch." He didn't wait for an invite or confirmation of his words, he didn't need either. Anyone in this school would bend over backwards to eat lunch with him, so there was no way Chuck was say no, but Dean? He was a stubborn ass so Cas wasn't too sure about his answer, and he didn't want to wait around to find out. Having Dean reject him would be both humiliating and crushing, and he was certainly not prepared to be out of pocket $50.

Dean didn't realise he was staring at Cas' ass as he walked away until Chuck spoke pulling him back to reality.

"You went to his?" he sounded star struck, amazed, astounded, Dean still didn't understand everyone's worshipping of that family, they were just a family.

"Yeah." Dean told his friend as he closed his locker and they started to walk to homeroom, Chuck was positively buzzing with excitement.

"I cannot wait to see it tonight."

"It's just a house Chuck."

"What was it like?" Chuck asked nearly skipping along next to him, Dean Chuckled at his friend as he thought about the average looking house, not that he really saw anything but Cas' bedroom.

"Dunno spent most of the time in his room." Dean said as he shrugged he didn't really think anything of it, until Chuck stop Dean in his track mouth hanging open.

"His room?"

"Yeah."

"No one goes in his room, even at parties. You must be the first non-Novak to see it." Chuck sounded very impressed and despite himself he was pretty impressed and proud himself, Cas had showed him his room, shared a part of himself that no one else has seen, it made Dean think that maybe, just maybe he was more to Cas than a one night stand and that thought gave Dean butterflies. Not that it should and he tried to play it down but inside he was smiling,

"Erm, yay? I don't know what the big deal is, the dude likes his privacy." Dean said trying not to look at Chuck afraid of giving the game away, the bell rang signalling that they were late, Dean took it upon himself to take the rare step of initiating contact with new people- except it seems with Cas, though Dean hasn't touch upon that issue yet, Dean gripped Chuck's shoulder and gave him a friendly smile, it was okay that Chuck was so excited he thought. It's good to look forward to something. "Come on lets go to class."

The day went by normally, besides the fact there seemed to be people staring a him all the time, it was strange for Dean, being singled out was not his idea of a good time, but he was doing a good job of ignoring it.

It was lunch time, Dean walked into the cafeteria with his younger brother in tow, by the time they got their lunch and made their way to their seats, Chuck, Jo, Ash and Becki were already seated and diving into their food, soon much so Sam's excitement Sarah also joined them. Cas kept to his word and soon enough had entered the room and joined their table, sitting himself down opposite Dean. Cas didn't missed how every eye in the room including his siblings were following his movements, being used to it he hardly cared anymore.

It took about ten minutes for Dean to notice, it wasn't because Cas was being subtle, because everyone else at the table had noticed long before and were in the process of trying not too. It was because Dean knew Cas was going to try something or other so decided in favour for ignoring him completely. Though when Dean finally looked up and took the sight of Cas in, he noticed instantly and produced a rather magnificent blush from the sight of just how sexualised Cas has been eating his lunch with his eyes locked on Dean.

He tried his best to ignore it, but when Cas moaned at the first bite of his banana and you can only imagine what that looked like, Dean snapped and spoke up. Much to everyone's relief.

"Cas, what did we talk about?" his voices coming out more forceful then he felt, though sounded incredibly husky much to Cas' enjoyment and Dean's embarrassed.

"Okay." He rolled his eyes, and slouched back in his chair, pouting. Something Dean did not notice and did not think was probably the most adorable thing he has ever seen, at least he will never say it out loud.

"What did you talk about?" chuck asked, curiosity becoming to much for everyone at the table but chuck was the only one that was willing to speak. Chucks question even got Sam's attention, who looked up from his phone and stopped his attempt to block out what was happening with his brother by playing angry birds.

"Told him to stop being a whore." Dean stated, making Cas smirk a little from amusement, the girls stifle their giggles and chuck to gasp, never knowing anyone that spoke to the Novak's like this, especially no one that got away from it.

"Wow" was all Sam said not show what to think of the situation before decided he would try not to and turned back to his game.

"I can't help my thoughts."

"Well keep them to yourself" Dean snapped at Cas before everyone fell into an only moderately uncomfortable silence, which was not helped by Cas continuing to make sex eyes at the boy in front of him.

The 'come hither' 'you know you want me' 'shut up and sleep with me' looks continued and if possible got even more intense at the minutes ticked by.

"Cas, stop it." Dean snapped not even having to looking up from his half full plate to know what Cas was doing. He could feel the boy's eyes on him.

"Why?"

"Because I told you. Besides you're making everyone uncomfortable." Cas almost forgot there was actually other people at the table, he looked to them and shrugged before turning back to Dean.

"I won't apologise for wanting you Dean." Dean didn't know what to say to that, all the intense attention Cas was showing him, had made Dean's throat close up so he could respond even if he wanted to.

Dean soon felt Cas' foot begin to gently ghost over his jean clad shin, he wanted to tell him to stop but he was in shock, and did not want to bring anymore attention to himself, he foolishly thought that Cas was simply stop if he ignored it, he didn't. He continued getting higher and applied a little more pressure, which was slowly driving Dean crazy. His goosebumps had goosebumps. He had to bit his lip as he eyes rolled under his lids, it felt so damn good. When his foot reached his thigh Dean knee jumped connecting to the table with a bang. All eyes on their table as well as a few of the surrounding tables looked over in surprise and confusion, Dean refused to look up, afraid to open his mouth as Cas had yet to stop moving his foot up his thigh. Cas on the other hand had no shame and looked to everyone and smirked to them before they all put their heads down again, and pretended nothing happened. Sam on the other hand had had enough for one lunch time, he got up and left with Sarah hand in hand.

Cas wasn't surprised to find Dean was hard under the table, this wasn't his first rodeo. He applied pressure to Dean's hardened cock. It was a too much for Dean, he left out a stifled groan, much to Cas' pleasure, before he got up and left the room, refusing to look back, much to Cas' disappointment.

He looked over to what was designated the 'Novak table' where he saw Balthazar and Gabriel watching with huge smirks. Cas knew they saw the entire show, and for the first time since Cas can remember he felt self conscious and flustered at the thought of it, strange. Though Cas refused to dwell on it and finished his lunch quickly as the bell was due to ring in a few minutes.

It was the end of the school day and Cas was wondering around stupidly looking for Dean. Instead he came across Balthazar and Rachel in the middle of a rather animated discussion that stopped when they spotted Cas approaching. He hated when they did that, he knew full well they were discussing him, like always, though like always he pretended he hadn't noticed anything.

"No luck?" Balthazar asking through a cocky smile. Cas shot his brother a glare before situating himself in-between his siblings leaning against the lockers.

"He refuses to just let loose and go with it. He seems to be after a boyfriend, before any fucking commences."

"What do you want?" Rachel asked gently gripping his shoulder.

"I want him. So badly." He whined.

"You can't fall in love Cas. You know that."

"Yes I know." Cas snapped back to his brother, before taking a breath. "It's just a bet."

"Cas, it seems that the only way he will, go to bed with you, is if you appear to have real feelings for him." Balthazar stated, Cas hated knowing it was true.

"I want to be with him, fuck him yeah but," _I want to be around him too_ Cas thought to himself, not allowing the words to fall from his lips he shook his head, as if to rid himself of such traitorous thoughts before continuing "It's just a bet, I'll do what have too."

"That's, Cas that's cruel. You'll be manipulating him, more than that you'll damn near break his heart." Rachel spoke up, hardly believing this was her brother, she was just about alright with him being a slut, it's his choice but to intentionally go about hurting someone like this made her stomach clench.

"Don't try and make me change my mind and loose." Cas told her trying to joke it off, refusing to take in what Rachel said because of course she was right.

"God Cas, I don't give a fuck about this stupid bet, I think its immature and dangerous, you're playing with that boys emotions for the fun of it. I will gladly give you both $50 myself if you just call this off."

"Rachel it's gonna be fine, right Cas?" Balthazar said as he slung an arm around Cas' shoulders.

"Yeah. And I'm going to win." He spoke with the cockiness he was not feeling, but he knew he was not backing down now.

"I hope you know what you're doing Castiel." Rachel warned him before walking off.

Cas was left with his brain spinning, but he knew one thing for sure. The party tonight was going to be awesome.

Once he was home, Cas had a huge smile on his face as the images Dean's lip on his, his hands all over his body and cock in his mouth, completely fill and take over his mind, as he rummaged his wardrobe for his party jeans. He was determined to make major headway with Dean and the darn bet, if not win it all together tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it.<strong>

**silly teasing Cas tut tut XD**

**I can't seem to decide whether I think Cas is a slut and a bit of a dick and I don't really like him, or he is a slut and a dick and love him lol either way I can't help but feel sorry for Dean :(**

**Oh just to state encase anyone gets the wrong idea from the determination of Cas to get with Dean at the end of the chapter, I don't want it to be in anyway misleading, Cas is not going to rape Dean. Just thought I should say that. Just encase lol**

**The party is in the next chapter :D**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think, love you all! :D xx **


	11. He makes you, different

**Hello!**

**So I have re-read this story and have decided I shall bringing it back from the dead! Mwhaha XD**

**I am focusing all my writing on this story, until it's over**

**Then I think I'll move onto a mile in my shoes**

**Get them beasts finished**

* * *

><p>When Dean got home he greeted his mother with a kiss on the check and a wave to the rest of his family, before dashing up stairs to doubt his decision to agree to go to the party in the first place. At the same time freaking out over what to wear and also how to act around and talk to Cas.<p>

Dean had no idea what he wanted from the boy, and what Cas really truly wanted back. Even more confusing was what he would allow himself to have with Cas. He was trying to figure this out as he began throwing the entire contents of his wardrobe on the floor. When his wardrobe and the majority of the drawers were empty, he had created a large mound of clothes, before concluded he in fact had nothing to wear.

He was so distracted he didn't notice when his door opened.

His mother found him sat on the floor in the middle of his usually clean room, surrounded by clothes. He was currently clutching two shirts mumbling to himself about the pro and cons of each. His mother, Mary, smiled softly at her son, she didn't know exactly hat he was up to but she could guess.

"Big night tonight?" She asked after a knock on the door and small cough, so she wouldn't make her son jump for no reason, she knew what he was like and was obviously starting to freak himself out, and so he probably didn't even hear the door open.

"Something like that." He spoke with a sigh; shoulder hunched "I don't want to go."

"Then don't." Mary said so matter-of-factly, she didn't want to son going somewhere he wouldn't feel completely comfortable.

"I promised him I would." Mary was taken back a little by all the conflicting emotions she could hear in his voice and see in his face. Obviously some part of him did desperately want to go tonight, but he was scared, of the situation? Of the boy? Mary didn't know.

"Him?"

"Erm, yeah." He mumbled avoiding her eye and his skin flushed pink slightly, she cooed inside at her eldest, adorable.

"Is it that boy, Sam has been telling me about?"

"What boy? What's he been saying?!" Mary instantly knelt her Dean and gently stroked his back to chase away his fear and anxiety. Speaking softly her voice had the desired effect.

"Dean, calm down sweetie, nothing bad he just mentioned you caught the eye of a boy at school."

"Oh." He whispered blood flushing to his face even more.

"Has your eye been caught by him?"

"Mom," Dean moaned closing his eyes from the embarrassment making Mary chuckle slightly.

"Alright, alright." Said told him getting to her feet. "I'm proud of you sweetie." And she was, she knew it had been hard on him, the moving around, looking after Sam and her. She loved her son, but he was no longer the care free child he was, John changed and his actions in turn changed Dean forever.

He grew quieter, more cautious; he closed himself off from the world, from her. The thought of him opening up to someone, letting someone close to him, giving them a change to make him happy, makes Marys chest swell. Dean deserved it, he deserved something good in his life.

"Thanks." Is all he said make, all he could say?

"Have a great party. I'm not going to pretend there won't be alcohol. Just, be sensible." She told him, though knew he would be. Neither of them were going to pretend they weren't thinking of Dean's father and his, habits.

"I will." Mary smiled and bent down to give him a kiss on the forehead.

"I know you will. You're always careful Dean." She waited until Dean looked up and looked her in the eye, "That doesn't mean you can't have fun." He looked down again before nodding. "The green one brings out your eyes."

"Thanks mum."

"Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes; I expect all these clothes put away by the time you leave." She spoke in her parent voice, which was still soft enough for her words to sound like a suggestion despite both parties not taking it as such.

"Yes ma'am." They parted both with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>One hour to the party and Cas was freaking out, he had finally after 40 minutes of looking found his figure hugging, ass worshipping party jeans he loved so much, but now he can't seem to decide on the right shirt to wear. It was a strange feeling being nervous about looking good; he wanted to look good for Dean, he'd never been so eager to impress someone before. It was because of the bet he told himself, nothing else. Soon enough the music started thumping away, making the floor under his still bare feet vibrate making this toes tingle. The party was starting and the fun, about to begin.<p>

Cas made his way down stairs, around a hour after the party goers started arriving, never let it be said Cas didn't make an entrance, fashionably late for his own party. Not that it was really his party, he never organised them and he's been tempted to miss more than a few in the past. Cas sat on his bed leg jittering away as he held his phone checking it very 10 seconds or so. He'd text Dean half an hour ago and was still waiting for a reply, the idea that he was even waiting so attentively for a reply should have been a lot more worrying, and it would have been if he acknowledged that was what he was doing. He was merely waiting to 'make an entrance, yes, that's all. It was just a happy coincidence that Cas left his room and went downstairs five minutes after a reply from Dean, telling him he was on his way. Coincidence.

* * *

><p>Chuck knocked on Dean's door exactly on the agreed time, his knocks loud and fast enough to give away his excitement. They had decided to walk, it was a nice night and the Novak's didn't live too far away. Besides Dean didn't trust his car to be left alone at a teenage party and didn't know Chuck enough to feel comfortable letting him drive. He wasn't planning on drinking a lot but this way he was free to make the choice, it was clear to Dean however that Chuck had a different plan. He was going to get wasted and wasted no time in telling him such around 30 seconds into their walk. He happily listened to Chuck go on about his plans for the evening. He felt his phone vibrate heart leaping and before he could stop himself a smile tugged at his lips when he saw it was from Cas. After fretting about a reply, typing and retyping messages he finally replied, he confirmed his attendance and that he was on his way before putting his back in his pocket.<p>

He was trying to keep their interaction as far from 'flirty' as possible he didn't want to give Cas any encouragement tonight, he has made it clear no suggestion of sex was a condition of him going tonight but alcohol was going to be involved, so he didn't want to accidental initiate something, he kept telling himself that, though in reality all he could think about was cas' for sliding up his leg.

Dean's heart rate double when he saw the house, it was beating so loudly he felt it in his finger tips, it was a party. It was crowded and noisy and Dean's stomach dropped unhappily. Panic rose within him as he started at the crowd of teenagers that had spilled onto the front lawn. He was so transfixed on regretting his decision, his body running cold and mind racing. He had forgotten Chuck was with him, the boy was practically dancing on the balls on his feet he was itching to go inside. After a minute or so Chuck didn't seem to want to wait anymore and put his hand on Dean's shoulder, making the boy jump, stomach lurching and consuming his heart that both dropped and soared and the unexpected touch.

"You okay man?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded "Let's go." He didn't want to go in there he thought as they started to approached the building.

"Hell yes. This is going to be a night we will remember forever." Chuck was jittering from his excitement.

"If you drink as much as you said you would you won't remember any of it."

"Good point. Either way it's going to be awesome!"

"I hope you right." Dean meant it, he hoped Chuck's enthusiasm was right and he didn't live to regret his decision to come.

They walked up the drive, Dean cautiously and Chuck very animatedly, they found the front door open. Probably for convenience considering how many people where coming and going, plus the students stepping out for a cigarette it must be easier than answering the door every time.

The noise from whatever god awful chart topping hit song that was blaring from the speakers, immediately got louder when they entered the house. Dean couldn't be sure but he was certain Chuck's step inside the house was slower than it should be. As if he was documenting each moment of his first time inside the house of the legends themselves.

Practically as soon as they entered Balthazar appeared holding a tray with numerous shots on it. They weren't told what it was, they were just handed one each and demanded they do it and to 'join the parrrrty'. The two boys shared a look as if to say 'fuck it' and were about to neck them when Cas showed up.

"I wouldn't." He told Dean, stepping straight away into Dean's personal space. "Number one rule here, unless you want to end up hallucinating, smashed out your brain grinding against some stranger more fucked than you. Don't accept drinks from Balthazar."

Dean gently put his shot back on the tray smiling shyly at Balthazar in a no offence but no thanks gesture. Chuck on the other hand really had stuck with the 'fuck it' decision and periodically down both his and Dean's shots.

"Yes!" Balthazar shouted in surprised glee, as Chuck choked but thankfully kept it down. "You sir! Are awesome. I like you" he demanded a high five which Chuck enthusiastically have him. He gave the boy another shot and they did one together before he slung an arm around chuck and shouted to the party. "I like him!" he began walking towards the kitchen Chuck still under his arm. "Come on dude you're hanging with tonight."

Dean watched Chuck disappear down the hall way. He smiled gently to himself he was a happy for him; this really would be a night to remember for his friend.

"Hi." Cas almost purred pulled Dean out his thoughts and back to the boy in front of him.

"Hey." He answer shyly, cause Cas' smile to grow.

"You want a beer?"

"Sure." Cas grin even more in response, took the boys hand and led him to the kitchen. Dean tried very hard not to let the innocent gesture affect him. Cas kept hold of the boys hand as he handed a beer over. "Thanks."

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Cas let go of Dean's hand, not wanting to enjoying the simple warmth of the contact, surprised that he did. He lent against the kitchen counter and watched as Dean sipped his beer.

"Thanks for coming." And he meant it, which scared him and made him fetch his own beer and drink it significantly faster than Dean.

"I said I would." Dean said quietly, embarrassed by what he had heard, looking to his feet as he blushed, even more embarrassed by feeling embarrassed. Cas seemed to sense the uncomfortable vibe Dean was projecting because he turned to humour to attempt to get the boy in front of his to relax a little.

"After much persuasion." They shared a small laugh, both boys that were leaning against the kitchen counter, were now leaning a little closer than before, neither noticed.

"Yeah."  
>"You're worth the effort." He told Dean, leaning in close almost whispering. Dean could only glance at his eyes, they were too intense so had to looking away. Unfortunately his eyes ended up on the other boy's lips. They were soft looking, pink and so inviting. His thoughts shocked himself and made his face heat up at the multiple thoughts he had shooting around his head. "You're cute when you blush."<p>

"Shut up." He mumbled distracting himself with his beer.

"It's the truth." Dean refused to believe him, he couldn't believe him.

"Drink your beer." Dean shot back, wanting to get out of the situation he had ended up in. realising how close they were he straightened and placed his empty beer on the counter.

"You trying to get me drunk?" Cas asked handing a beer over to Dean and sipping his own.

"I wouldn't need to get you drunk." Dean told him playfully not realising the words that escaped his mouth until he heard them along with Cas. The smile that broke out on Cas' face was almost predatory. That was his opening he thought.

"Oh? What are you thinking of doing to me." It was seductive, so seductive Dean couldn't help but think of all the things he could do with him, think back to the school parking lot, when cas whispered about sucking his cock and leaving his hard and horny, he could feel like they had unfinished business. He felt himself go hot as he thought of the boys strong but lithe body pressed tightly against his.

"Nothing. I'm not doing anything to you." He rushed, trying to shove the thoughts away. He didn't want to have to deal with this when he was drinking, it wouldn't lead anywhere good. He was confused about Cas when he was sober, making decision whilst drinking would be very bad.

"But what do you want to do to me." He purred into Dean's ear, trapping him in against the kitchen counter, so close his lips grazed Deans skin as he spoke.

"Cas," He warned, he couldn't deal with it right now he thought. He didn't want to deal with it at all. It couldn't have been as bad if he wasn't constantly shouting at himself to just give in and be with the attractive guy in front of him.

"Alright, alright." Cas told him moving away again. For all his faults and pornographic sex show tactics, he was pretty thoughtful Dean thought.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, Dean enjoyed it. It wasn't awkward or full of tension, it just was. They stood drinking beer and people watching, Dean was relaxed.

"Do you want to dance?" Cas asked glancing over to the make shift dance area, that had more than a few students dancing together. It was the perfect way to get up close and personal to people and not have it mean anything. Cas really wanted on board, the idea was rubbing himself against the boy in front of him was incredibly appealing.

"I'm not really a dancey person." Dean told him, blood running cold as the thought of going up there in front of all those people.

"Okay." He was disappointed but would still rather stand with Dean than dance with anyone else, and that thought alone almost made him grab the closest body and grind the night away with, just to prove himself wrong. He didn't though couldn't bring himself to leave.

Dean looked to Cas he was half tempted by the offer of a dance, but he also wasn't an idiot, he knew his limits and dancing was defiantly over stepping them. He did feel bad for Cas though, he saw what the boy was like in school a party must have had his playground, yet he didn't seem to mind so much.

"You don't have to stick with me; I know I'm not exactly the life and soul of the party." He tried to play it cool, but he couldn't quite pull it off "You have other guests."

"You're the only one I invited." He said simply, that made no sense he thought Dean thought his beer bottle frozen half way to his mouth.

"Huh?" Cas smiled warmly at him, amused by his actions.

"My brothers and sisters always organise these parties, I don't. You're the only person I invited, therefore you are my only guest. You have my full attention."

Dean was shocked a little, how did Cas keep doing this to him, he keeps getting in his head. He's a slut one moment a nerd the next, then he's back to being horny and then he's back to being a cutely vulnerable dork again! It made him dizzy. "Another beer?" Dean asked, not knowing what to say, but feeling a little more comfortable knowing that he was wanted there. Cas smiled and fetched them both another bottle each.

"How about a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"Beer pong?"

"What's that?" He had heard of it, but only in passing he wasn't one for parties so had never played. Thankfully he didn't mock him, like others have done for such things. Simply took him by the hand and led him out of the kitchen and into one of the many other rooms of the house.

"Come on, I saw a few guys starting a game, we can watch. Then we play."

"Okay." He said distractedly, he was feeling buzzed from the beer, more relaxed than he had in a very long time. With Cas next to him he was feeling content to remain at the party and although he is still checking his exists and scanning the room when he entered, he wasn't thinking of possibly excuses to leave early.

They watched some students play a few rounds of beer pong as they drank and stood shoulder to shoulder. Passing comments or jokes to each other now and again but stood in relative silence. Before he knew it Dean had drank what he would count as too many beers, he wasn't too sure how many but he knew he wasn't in complete control, he wasn't grounded and he was starting to freaking out. Cas looking over at him, once again seemingly having read his mind he gently ran his finger over the back of Dean's hand and rested his head on his shoulder. The breathe dean was struggling to let out, ease out of him, instantly feeling more anchored. They made their way to the table, he had a pretty good idea how to play, he should have been hating himself for letting him let in such a state. But as he held a little ball in his hand at a table, facing the smiling face of Cas on the other side, all he could feel was happiness, he was happy. He was drunk and happy, and suddenly okay with the idea, he couldn't stop the laugh that came out at the surprising revelation.

He enjoyed beer pong and despite being inebriated he was pretty good. Him and Cas were in the middle of an intense rematch Cas demanded when he lost, again. Although they had pulled a little crowd all either of them could see was each other, and the game.

"Hello guys!" Anna came bounding through the crowd, and attacking Cas in a hug, completely wasted.

"Hey Anna!" He shouted back to her grinning like an idiot at his sister, Cas loved seeing her like this, letting her hair down, having fun. Though tomorrow he will hate her, she getting real bitchy when she's hanging.

"Hi." Dean almost whispered, not sure he should be saying anything at all, he didn't know her. She heard and she cooed at his cuteness, grabbing him to join the hug her and Cas were sharing, smooshing his face into her red hair.

"So who's winning?" she asked looked up at both boys.

"I always win." Cas slurred proudly making Dean snort a laugh.

"Well not tonight. You're losing." Making Anna bark out laugh and mumble something about distractions.

"Games not over yet Winchester." He mocked in jest before turning to his sister. "I love you Anna!" he gave her a big kiss on the cheek before turning to Dean. He grabbed him by the hair and pulled him forward. Dean thought Cas was going to kiss him too, and honestly how he was feeling he didn't know what he felt about it, but his eyes did drop to Cas' lips

"Cas it's your go." He hurried out, he didn't go for a kiss though. He rested his forehead against Deans and stayed that way for a little while.

"I love you the most." His whispering made him slur even more, making him sound completely drunk. It was almost funny but the boy sounded so sincere Dean was taken back and was swallowing around the sudden dryness in his throat.

"Erm, sure okay take your go." He said dismissingly while moving away. He didn't know how to deal with the situation he found himself in, he was too drunk to reason with himself, to sort his emotions and to keep himself away from situations he didn't think he could deal with. So he did what he always seemed to be doing, he ran away. He didn't literary but he didn't back up and distanced them.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Cas said, trying and failing to cover up his disappointment and confusion of the situation. He soon recovered, Dean noticed that Cas bounced back pretty quickly, he wasn't sure what to think of that.

They continued playing, cheering and booing each other. Dean won and everyone in the room cheered along with Cas, who threw himself onto Dean for a hug. He knew that Cas was the only reason they were cheering, he had felt people staring at him the whole right, looking at him like they were going to hurt him.

Cas left Dean in what it seemed to be the 'game room' of the party to collect some beer and Dean a lemonade, he wanted a break from the alcohol and thankfully cas respected that, he could be a good guy dean thought, he then he remembered the times he was a dick and got confused again. Dean stood awkwardly to the side of the room as he watched people mingle, talk and laugh with each other. He didn't even entertain the notion of trying something like that, it was almost laughable. He stood in silence eyes to the floor, trying to make himself invisible. His mind wondered to the whereabouts of Chuck, he hadn't seen him in a while. He chanced a look up to see if see could spot him. Just as he suspected, he caught at least three pairs of eyes balling into him and no Chuck.

Cas was back in a few minutes but to Dean it felt so much longer, he was so relieved that he almost kissed the guy then and there, almost. He did still have self-restraint thought. So instead he thanks Cas for the beer.

"Have you seen Chuck anywhere. I'm kinda worried."

"Not for the last few hours or so." Cas told him looking around for the small boy that arrived with Dean.

"I should find him." Dean said, as he made his way to the front door. It was true but he also wanted to get away from people looking like they wanted to kill him, he wanted some air and a break from the thumping bass that rattled through the house. Cas walked with him and was soon outside with him.

"You don't have to stay with me." He told him honestly, he appreciated the company, he liked the company but he also knew Cas wanted something from him he didn't think he could give. So wouldn't hold it against Cas for looking somewhere else for it. He knew it would hurt to see it, just like it hurt when he kept seeing Cas with all those people at school, only now it would hurt more because he has grown to like the guy as a friend.

"I want some air anyway." He told him shaking his cigarette box.

The two boys looked around the outside grounds in mostly silence, Cas smoking and drinking following Dean whilst he drank his lemonade as he searched for Chuck, head clearing in the fresh air. It didn't take long, they went from the drive way to the back yard and found two boys laying on the ground passing a bottle of something between them.

"Chuck?" He asked, unsure if it was really him.

"Hey! Dean!" Chuck shouted pouncing to his feet and almost tackling Dean to the ground in a bone crushing hug. "I missed you!"

"Wow, you're wasted." The sight of Chuck like this was amusing, though in the back of his mind he was staring to worry.

"It's fun!" he exclaimed, clearly not with it, completely drunk and high from something. He fell backwards and into Balthazar's chest who secured his footing by wrapping his arms around his waist.

"It sure is." Balthazar breathed out and rested his chin on his shoulder. The older boy fed Chuck some more alcohol how took it greedily and it was poured into his mouth.

"Chuck you should stop." He warned, Chuck was hitting to way too hard, he didn't want the boy to go over the edge.

"Leave him alone Deano, let me look after him, you look after Cassie." He sang at him as he rocked Chuck slight from side to side, who seemed to enjoy the movement.

"Come on chuck I'm taking you home."

"No! My mum can't see me like this!" Chuck shouted freaking out. It was a good thing Balthazar had hold of the boy or he would have fallen over.

"Dean, Chuck's right, you can't let him home. I doubt your mum would like you bringing a drunk and high friend home."

"that's true," he begrudgingly admitted, surprised by the logic he was spouting, he supposed that Balthazar had enough experience with getting high that he was good at it now, unlike Chuck who seemed to be trying to catch something invisible in the air.

"He has had enough Balthazar." Cas interjected "Put him in the spare room, he can sleep it off." Balthazar's grip on Chuck get a little tighter, as if he were a toy he wanted to keep. "Please."

"Fine." He huffed whining a little like a child, Dean smiled a little glad that it wasn't just him that was impervious to their younger brother's puppy eyes.

"Come on buddy." He said quietly guiding the boy back into the house. Chuck shouting something about the best night ever which was followed by cheers from peers.

"Thank you Cas." And he meant it, he wouldn't have been able to deal with that one his own, Cas had really helped. He bumped Cas' shoulder lightly making Cas smile at him before lighting up another cigarette

"You're welcome."

They made their way back to the house, Dean's buzz from earlier had worn off and he was left sober staring at the loud house full of drunk teenagers.

"What's wrong?" Cas asked when he noticed Dean had stopped walking and was currently staring at the house and vague look of fear was evident in his eyes.

"Just building up to going back inside."

"It is a little noisy." He told him, standing next to him looking to the house as well. "We could always go to my room." He suggested.

"Cas," Dean sighed, he didn't want this discussion again, he liked Cas and he was extremely hot. Dean just couldn't and he didn't want to keep rejecting the boy, he didn't want to lose him, but then he hated himself for contemplating sleeping with him so he wouldn't lose him, but he's 40% sure if he did Cas would leave anyway.

"I know what you're going to say, and I was not suggesting that."

"Really." He didn't believe him.

"Really, let just grab some food and drink I'll get some extra blankets and we can cocoon, binge and watch firefly." That did it, Dean's heart was officially melted. Cas would do that for him, in the back of his mind he was shouting that it was a trick but he didn't care, Cas' suggestion was perfection.

He lent forwards before he knew what he was doing, before Cas knew what he was doing. One moment he was looking at Cas' face the n next he had one hand gripping his shirt and the other caressing his cheek, his lips were being pressed against Cas' how squeaked a little in surprise. "Dean?" he asked not quite believing what Dean was doing. He lean back slightly to look him in the eyes. Dean had a taste he wanted more, he panted slightly, caught Cas' eye before surged forward again. Cas' hands were soon around Deans neck pulled him even closer. The buzz Dean felt earlier from the alcohol was back, drumming around his body.

"What was that for?" Cas asked voice low and eyes blown, both not moving and only a few inches away from each other, and continuing to stare at the others lips.

"Just, thanks." Cas pulled away laughing a little and shaking his head.

"You're thanking me for not trying to sleep with you by kissing me, and reminding me of just how much I want to sleep with you." Dean shrugged in response, suddenly going very shy. Cas smiled fondly at the boy, pecked him on the lips once more before he slung an arm around his shoulders as they made their way into the house.

"Cassie!" shouted Rachel who appeared out of nowhere when they go inside.

"Hi Rachel" Cas smiled back, the flash catching them both by surprise.

"Smile!" she shouted and went to take another photo "Dean, smile!"

"I don't like my picture being taken." He said as he buried his head in Cas neck, he was so close he could hear the hitch in cas' breathing, smell the intoxicating sent clinging to the skin that was so close to him.

"But you're so pretty." Cas joked as he stroked his hair. He could hear the clicking of photos being taken, Cas held him tighter and Dean unconsciously buried himself deeper into his side and neck. "So cute." Cas purred and place a soft kiss on Dean's head.

"I'll go get snacks." Cas told him, letting him go, gave him the key to his bedroom and told him to wait for him upstairs as its quieter, Dean was grateful, took the key and bid Rachel goodbye before making his way to Cas' room.

* * *

><p>Cas watched Dean go, eyes glued to his ass he forgot his sister was still there and watching him closely.<p>

"You like him don't you." She asked, there was no malice or teasing in her voice but his blood ran cold at the question.

"What?"

"Don't give me that. It's so obvious."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please." She snorted, she wasn't going to let Cas just brush it off. "No one has turned your head like him, he makes you, different."

"It's just a bet."

"Cas you three place bets all the time! You made one over dinner last night! You guys are always winning and loosing bets and you never actually pay each other! You have never cared about winning a bet so much."

"Rachel," Cas warned, he really didn't want this to be pushed.

"So I'll ask again, you like him don't you?" his resolve was breaking, he couldn't like someone, he couldn't it would only end in disaster. "Cassie," she persisted.

"Yes" he barked back at her "Yes I like him! He's pretty like inside, his soul and mind is pretty as well as his face." He sighed, there he thought, he said it. "I want to rub my face on his face." Despite the ridiculous way he put it, he sound so pathetic and downtrodden Rachel pulled him in for a hugged. It wasn't until he heard himself say it did he realise how true it was, how wrong it was and how he had really screwed everything up.

"Then tell him." She told him as if he were an idiot "Forget the bet and just be with him."

"I can't Rachel, you know I can't"

"Cas," he began to argue but he really wasn't having any of it.

"No. I won't do that" He stressed, only just keeping his calm. Aware they were in public he lowered his voice. "I couldn't do that to him. Or myself. It won't last, it can't. You know that." He adverted her gaze, not knowing what to say. "So no, I won't tell him and yes it is all about the bet, it has to be."

"Cassie."

"Please Rachel. Let it go."

"I love you Castiel. I want you happy."

"Love you too." He kissed her on the cheek before going to the kitchen to collect snacks and drinks for him and Dean.

* * *

><p>His stomach was doing all sorts of flips, he had no idea what he was doing, he was working off script there was no plan anymore. He didn't expect to get so personally invested. To actually like the person Dean was, to admire him, to want to spent time with him that wasn't sweaty crazy sex. It scarred the shit out of him. He was being truthful to Rachel, it wouldn't last with Dean, it couldn't. For the first time in 5 years he hated his life, he hated his mother and he hated those fucking pills everyone keeps making him take. He wanted to punch something, it wasn't like they knew what they were trying to cure anyway! He had no hope, no hope of a life, no hope of love. He was almost in tears by the time he got to the kitchen.<p>

"Cassie?" Gabriel asked, colour drained from his face upon seeing his brother looking so distraught. "Come with me." He took Cas to the only other room in the house that was locked, their dads study. Once inside and door locked again he threw his arms around his brother and hugged him tight

"Everything is fucked Gabe." He mumbled as he pulled off, wiping his eyes and looking around the study.

"Dean?" Gabriel asked, Cas looked up. Yes it was to do with dean, he was falling in love with a boy that didn't want to be with him in a short term way, but he couldn't offer anything more. He couldn't be with him at all because he would just end up hurting Dean and that hurt him to think about. So yes, it was to do with dean, but mostly it was about him.

"Me." He corrected. Realistically, he didn't have too much longer, he couldn't have a boyfriend and the more he thought about it, he didn't have any friends. No one to miss him, he only had his family. No one knew the real him, he hid himself under layers of tight clothes and a confident swagger, he built up a reputation to serve his purpose, to have fun to enjoy himself but to keep people at arm's length, so he wouldn't find himself in a situation where someone was going to get really hurt. In doing so he cut himself off completely, he found himself alone. "I have buried myself under sex and short lived thrills and lies, now look at me! No one knows who I really am. I enjoyed the attention, people finally noticing me, but why am I pretending? At the end of it, who really cares?"

"Cas, no one wants you to pretend to be anything you're not." Gabriel explained, hand one clasping his brothers face, trying his best to reassure him to get him to understand they would always be there for him. "You want to join the mathelettes, do it. You'd be great. You want to wear your fandom and slogan tee's to school why the fuck not! Its cold out, throw out your designer scarf and put on your Gryffindor one. If you don't want to have sex then don't! Don't live up to your reputation. Cas, you are the one that changed, you created a whole new you and I don't know why. I never knew why, you're my brother, you perfect just the way you are. Those that love you will always love you."

They clung to each other, tears streaming down bother their cheeks. Cas didn't talk about it, he buried himself and pretended everything was fine. Gabriel felt his heart break yet again at the prospect of losing his beloved brother.

"I love you Gabriel. You're a pain in the ass but I love you." Gabriel laughed slightly, dispelling the depressing tension that had built up in the room. "I should go. Dean's waiting for me."

"What are you going to do with him?"

"I don't know. Deans my spanner" shrugging hopelessly, he had felt enough for tonight he had recently cried enough. He didn't want to any more. "Tonight though I'm not going to try and figure it out. I'm going to go upstairs, binge on chocolate and watch firefly whilst in a blanket burrito with my first friend in years, I may have fallen in love with him but I'm not going to think about that tonight. I just want one night Gabe. One night, me and him just to enjoy ourselves. No games or bets or ominous deadlines, just us." Tears were filling in Gabriel's eyes at hearing Cas sounding so sad. "I'll sort myself out tomorrow." They nodded to each other before Cas' slipped out of the study to fetch refreshments and see Dean again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so it went in a different direction then what I thought<strong>

**Cas' angsty thoughts kinda took over and starting running the show**

**Bless him he's so confused and scared**

**Then again so is Dean**

**Them boys need an honest but heart breaking conversation**

**But check out Chuck the party animal! XD somehow Balthazar**** and Chuck became bros- I had no idea lol they really do what they like, fuck story planning haha**

**I'm writing the next chapter now, but I have three 12 hour shifts in front of me, so I cannot promise exactly when it'll be up but it should be by the end of the week**

**Please review and let me know what you think xxx**


	12. I guess we're both a little broken

so much angst between these two

they have gone in a different direction to what i thought ffs XD

enjoy!

* * *

><p>He made his way into the kitchen, music pumping loudly throughout the house, but he hardly heard it any of it. His mind still reeling, going over again and again what was said, what he was going to do, he found no answers coming to him. After grabbing snacks and avoiding everyone's eyes, he went to gather some drinks. He was unsure if Dean wanted to drink anymore alcohol or not, so he grabbed a mixture of both alcoholic and soft drinks to choose from.<p>

He ran upstairs before anyone could stop him, before he could think anymore, before he could stop himself. He grabbed extra blankets from the linen closet and entered his room.

His heart leapt to his throat, he was never going to get bored at seeing Dean in his bed he thought. The boy was asleep, face buried in his pillow, he didn't think he'd taken that long. Fuck he thought when he saw the time, he'd been gone about an hour, his heart fluttered knowing that Dean was still waiting for him, that he hadn't got bored and left. His heart beat faster thinking of Dean thinking he was worth waiting for.

He placed all the stuff he brought up on the floor, and gently climbed onto the bed next to the sleeping boy. He allowed himself a few moments to simply stare at the boy's face. His usual face of worry and full of suspicion was gone. He looked peaceful, calm, put simply; beautiful. With all the worries taken away off his shoulders as he slept he looked youthful. Despite the boy only being 18 he carried himself in a manner beyond his years, he worried in a way that showed just how much he had been hurt and betrayed, the pain was again beyond his years. Cas felt sick when he realised this, Dean has been hurt and played most his life, he had to pick up the pieces for his family, and here he was trying to manipulate his feelings, for what? To win a bet? He shouldn't be manipulated into being happy and loved, he should be truly happy and loved. Cas felt like the dick Dean was so sure he was when they first met.

He stared at the boy in front of him, taking in all his features up close. The curve of his nose, lift of his lips and many, many freckles smothering his cheeks; dusting his complexion with a certain uniqueness that made him uniquely perfect. He felt himself become calm as he looked upon him. He didn't know what he was going to do. What was going to happen with him and Dean, if anything; he had no idea what decisions he was going to make, on anything. He only knew that in that moment, he didn't care, in that moment he knew he was where he was supposed to be. Whether that was because it was the start of something, or the ending of the potential of something he didn't know. He didn't want to know, he just wanted to enjoy tonight. He wanted to commit everything to memory, and never forget the moment he was so completely in love he could barely breathe. Dean shifted in his sleep, letting out an adorable little noise making Cas' heart melt all over again, not being able to resist, he slowly ran his fingers through Dean's hair.

"Cas?" he grumbled, waking up at the touch.

"I'm back baby." He spoke in hushed tones "Sorry I took so long." The sleepy teen hummed in reply, rubbing his face as he looked around the room to get his bearings.

"Where were you?" he mumbled propping himself on his elbows.

"Talking with Gabriel." They locked eyes for a moment, Dean searching for something resembling truth, if he were honest he was suddenly scared Cas was lying and he was off sleeping with someone. Whatever he was looking for, he found it and relaxed.

"Okay." He told Cas before laying back down, this time closer to Cas, close enough to rest his head on his shoulder and rub his nose along the boy's neck.

"Dean?" Cas asked, unsure of what was happening. This had never happened before, he never allowed this, although shocked the fact he wasn't pulling away from the intimacy is what shock him more.

"Sorry." Dean mumbled when he felt just how tense and rigid Cas had gotten, he flushed red with embarrassment as he went to sit up looking everywhere but at Cas laying on the bed staring at him. Staring at me with that god damn intense stare that gave him goosebumps.

"I don't mind." Cas rushed out, before he really thought that through. He gave Dean what could only be described as a goofy smile with his eyes shot up to meet his. Dean couldn't help but return the smile, thinking of last time when Cas freaked out and had to leave the room. "Still want to want to watch firefly?"

"Sure."

They put in the first disc and settled on the bed. Cas slowly wrapped his arms tightly around the perfect boy who has his head resting on his chest and leg thrown over his. He wanted to remember this, this was better than anything else he could have imagine them doing in his bed, it was more intimate more loving and more real than anything else they could have done, and he hated himself slightly for thinking it. His heart was beating so hard though he was convinced Dean could hear it. The music from the party outside was so loud they had to turn the volume up, despite all that was going on outside the room, the occasional rattle of his door handle and banging on the door, they were in their own little world, and it was perfect.

They munched on snacks, drank the lemonade, and binge watched the whole of firefly. Cas informed him he had serenity but the film was in Gabriel's room, neither wanted to get out of bed, let alone the room. They put on friends, easy watching. They had to move positions a few times because of dead arms and general uncomfortableness, whoever said you can sleep cuddling was a complete liar. They ended up side but side on their backs, arms next to each other elbows bent and hands intertwined in the air. They ran their fingers over their hands, lacing them in between each other's. The lay in silence enjoying the simple gentle touch of the other.

"Why me?" Dean asked out of now where words slurred a little from tiredness. The sound startling Cas a little, they hadn't needed words in quite a while.

"Huh?" not sure what Dean was asking, the boy sat up removing himself out of Cas' personal space. It was serious Cas thought, his stomach dropped he had a good idea of what this was about.

"Why do you want to sleep with me so much? I'm nothing special." Eyes dropping to the duvet, losing his nerve to look into those powerful eyes, it was too much too intense. He instantly regretted the words that came out his mouth, he shouldn't have mentioned it. He was staring attempting to will away the stinging behind his eyes when he felt two warm hands on his face.

"Dean I told you how selfless and wonderful you are." He wanted to believe him he really did. He wanted to accept the compliment at face value. To not question or look for alternative motives. But he couldn't, history had taught him there was always an ulterior motive.

"That was when you got to know me. After you decided to sleep with me." He pointed out, he wasn't fishing for compliments, he was merely trying to understand. Dean had gotten himself to the point with Cas that he felt mostly comfortable, that he was certain Cas cared in some way shape or form. He was hoping he was right and Cas was going to be truthful. He hated how he was drawn to Cas. He wanted to be near him, despite the feeling of being played, despite the thought that it was all a game. The silence between them stretched out between them, the only sounds being the ever present party noise from outside their bubble, the only light for them was the DVD menu screen. Dean felt like crying, he knew Cas wasn't telling him everything, and he was terrified at what that was.

He changed his mind, he didn't want to know, the silence told him more than enough, he didn't want to hear the words anymore. He just wanted to live in his own tentative bubble a little longer. He turned, pressing play on the remote, just letting the episodes repeat, curled on his side to watch, back to Cas. It wasn't long before he felt slim warm arms snake around him and held him against his chest.

"You're hot, you're defiant, you stand up to people, and even if you're terrified you stand up for those that can't, you're a fighter, a survivor." He mumbled into the boy's neck. "That's what I got from you, during our first interactions." Dean hated his confusion, he knew he was right and something else was going on, but he heard no lie in Cas' voice, he knew Cas was being honest at the moment.

"It's not that I don't want to sleep with you." Dean started, deciding to go for the truth too, and maybe lay to rest his worries. It had been a while he thought, since he'd been completely honest, even to himself. "I guess. I guess I'm just scarred, it's some big joke that I'm being played." Cas didn't answer, merely gave the back of his neck a little kiss. "That I would live to regret it." He continued, barely about to get the words out around his panic swollen tongue. "I don't want to be humiliated or end up heart broken."

Cas lent up and slowly moved Dean onto his back so they can look to each other. He spoke softly, hand brushing over the boy's face, speaking words he never thought he would say.

"How about we don't sleep together, not tonight, we just enjoy this moment. This perfect moment." They shared a small smile, Cas caressing his face, Dean's fingers curled into his shirt. Lowering himself, he slowly captured the boys lips in the most intimate, gentle kiss he has ever shared with someone, still not sure if the kiss was saying goodbye yet or not he put the thoughts aside and just enjoyed the feeling of Dean's lips.

They parted just as slowly and settled side by side again, something had settled between them but neither boy knew what it was.

Cas' phone began beeping and he internally sighed before switching the alarm off. It got deans attention, thinking it was a call or text and he was being beckoned away. Instead Dean watched silently as he reached into his bedside draw and pulling out 2 pills and taking them with the last of his drink. He knew Dean was watching him he could feel it. He didn't want to think about it though, he wanted to shut the door on everything that wasn't Dean and the little temporary reality they had created. Thankfully Dean didn't mention it and they focused their attentions back to the TV.

Cas hadn't noticed his wet cheeks, until Dean reached over and wiped the fallen tears away with a gentle touch and a worried look.

"Are you okay?"

"I am in this moment."

Dean didn't respond to that, there was nothing he could really say, Cas was acting weird. Weirder than usual, the way he spoke sounded so ominous, so serious. A lump formed in his throat and his stomach twisted. Suddenly Dean felt like crying too and he didn't know why. Cas noticed his over thinking, the hard set of his shoulders, the way his fingertips began to dug into the duvet and he couldn't do it. He couldn't sit there and watch Dean's anxiety keep in front of his eyes, it almost broke his heart to see the boy fight an internal war in silence before him. Slowly and carefully he reached out and touched his left hand, Dean's eyes shot up, he watched as Cas lifted his hand, raised it to his mouth and slowly kissed his fingers. Their eyes were locked as he slowly peppered Dean's soft fingertips with butterfly kisses.

"You're the first person to see me in a very long time." He whispered into his skin.

"I like what I see."

"You shouldn't." he shot back, the words taking both by surprise.

"Why?" Dean asked, he was getting frustrated by the ever present dance they seem to be doing.

"I'm not a nice person Dean. I'm not. For many reasons, but, you make me want to be better, but I don't know if I can." Dean had no idea what possessed him to do it, but he reached out to comfort the boy. He held him in his arms as he told his things he had never vocalised before.

"I grew up being told every day I was worthless, that I would amount to nothing. I have seen horrible people Cas. I have seen their fists pounding into my mum and felt those fits turn to me. I have lived with a bad person, I watched as he destroyed my life and drank away his. I know bad people. You're not a bad person." Cas was clinging to him in return attempting to give comfort in much the same way. "I'm not stupid. I know you're keeping something from me." Cas' grip tightened slightly "But I know that you are inherently good." Rolled Cas onto his back dean loomed over him for a moment. Softly kissing Cas' freshly wet cheeks before continuing. "You're sweet and funny, and I know how hard you've tried to hide yourself. You have gotten everyone fooled into thinking you're someone else, because you don't think you're good enough. You are."

"I guess we're both a little broken." It was true, in so many ways. Dean had been through hell he had seen his family live through it too. He had been hurt and betrayed, no wonder Dean didn't want one night stands and doesn't trust easily. And now he was here getting the boy to trust him just to misplace it, to hurt him and for nthing. He felt sick to his stomach. He never blamed himself for how people felt with he had slept with them, he didn't need to feel guilty. They wanted him, they knew what he was like he didn't have to work for it. This though. This was on a whole new game. He manipulated and tricked a boy to like him, to trust him, to begin to fall for him, and he even began to do the same. Now? Now he's in an impossible situation, the bet is forgotten he'll tell his brothers tomorrow, this was about so much more now. "You're right, I have been hiding something."

"You don't have to tell me." Dean rushed. "You're right, let's just enjoy the moment." He guided Cas' head to his chest and played with his hair. "We can deal with everything tomorrow." Cas wasn't going to argue and melted into his touch. "Let us just remain in our own little world for a few more hours." Dean was fighting the tears as he felt cas shaking slightly, doing the same. He held the boy he had only known about a month tightly in his arms. He shouldn't feel like this, he shouldn't. He knew it was over he knew that whatever Cas had to say to him meant whatever was happening between them, that whatever they had the potential to be was gone. He had a pretty good idea as to what it was, Cas was going to tell him, it was a joke, a game, he hadn't meant it, maybe there was someone else, any one of these would have devastated him. He wasn't mad, he thought he would be but he's not, because he knows Cas feels at least something for him, he knows Cas wouldn't be a dick about it. Whatever the secret, the boy knew that the moment they were sharing, was real and was all they had in front of them, they had one night together. They didn't speak it, but as they slowly dropped off to sleep, they both understood.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it :)<strong>

**so Cas have some decisions to make and some truths to tell**

**why do I always make my boys suffer?!**


End file.
